


Similis In Terra

by Theatregirl7299



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Parallel Universes, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatregirl7299/pseuds/Theatregirl7299
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In what was supposed to be a routine assignment, Commander Jensen Ackles finds himself transported to a parallel world.  With only 72 hours to get back, the enemy on his tail, and an increasing attraction to a tall, gorgeous local, will he make it home before it’s too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Similis In Terra

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Out of Time/Similis In Terra (SPN RPF) - Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159619) by [cybel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel). 



> A/N: This is my first Supernatural fic written for the SPN Reverse Big Bang over on LiveJournal. It’s completely the fault of Embroiderama and Angelita26 over at LiveJournal who convinced me to give the show a try and supported me with group episode watches and tidbits about behind the scenes and Coms while I mainlined the first seven seasons on Netflix. Ladies, this one is for you.
> 
> I can’t say enough about the incredible art that Cybel created that inspired this story. She is fantastic and everyone should stop by her journal and see all the other wonderful art she has done. I enjoyed working with her. 
> 
> Last but not least – thank you to my faithful betas Elrhiarhodan and Miri_Thompson. They put up with me on a daily basis, fic and otherwise and I am a better writer because of them.  
> Legal statement – I don’t own the boys – just like for them to play in my sandbox.

“Kane, where’s my backup!” Commander Jensen Ackles ran through the deserted lot hoping that the detour would help him lose his pursuers. As he slipped between abandoned shipping crates, a laser bolt took out the nearest dumpster.  _Crap!_  
  
“C’mon Chris! I don’t want to be fried any time soon!” Dodging another laser blast, Jensen paused and fired off a shot of his own. An aborted scream told him he’d hit his target.  _Got you, fucker._  Jensen quickly shoved his hand in his pocket, feeling for a small metal sphere.  _Still there. Good._  He’d might as well stop and let them gun him down if he’d lost it.  
  
“I’m working on it, Jensen!” He could hear the frustration in Chris Kane’s voice. “You got the timepiece?”  
  
“Yeah, but I won’t have it for long unless you get me some help!” Dodging abandoned vehicles, Jensen flattened himself against a wall. “I took down one of Murray’s guys but that’s pushing it.”  
  
He heard Chris shout to the rest of his team. “Where the hell’s Welling and Rosenbaum?”  
  
“Five minutes out, boss!”   
  
“That’s not going to cut it, Chris! They’re too close. Find me a way out of here!” Jensen took a sharp left and headed into a narrow alleyway. The twists and turns led him to a brick wall that was entirely too high for him to climb.  
  
 _Shit!_  Jensen knew there was no way he’d be able to sneak past Heyerdahl’s goons.  
  
Looking frantically about, he saw a door in a recessed alcove. Testing the knob, he cursed when it wouldn’t open. Shooting the lock was his only option, but that would leave an obvious trail. A medium sized wooden crate caught his eye. He pried a side off and checked inside. Good – it was empty.  
  
Jensen stepped back towards the door and aimed at the lock. A few quick taps of the trigger and the knob and bolt were a mess of slag. In the distance, he heard shouts and the pounding of feet. He pushed the door open a crack and quickly made his way to his hiding place. Pulling the side back up to conceal himself, Jensen held his breath as the voices grew louder.  
  
Praying to whoever was upstairs, he waited to find out whether he’d made the biggest mistake of his life. He stiffened as he heard a voice that sounded like it was practically on top of him.  
  
“Over here!!” The voice belonged to Chad Michael Murray, Heyerdahl’s head Enforcer. “Looks like he blasted his way out through here.”  
  
Jensen smiled to himself. Murray was always fooled by the obvious answers.  
  
The footsteps grew fainter as his pursuers took the bait. Jensen let ten minutes pass before he scrambled out of the crate. Checking to see that the timepiece was still in his pocket, he started down the alleyway.  
  
“Going somewhere, Commander?”  
  
The voice made him freeze in his tracks. Turning around slowly, Jensen saw Mark Sheppard leaning against the bricks. Reaching for his weapon, he heard the hum of laser guns as several of Sheppard’s men stepped out of the shadows.  
  
“I suggest you remove your hand from your weapon. Some of my men are a bit trigger happy. Wouldn’t want you to get – damaged.” Sheppard smirked. Shoving off the wall, he approached Jensen. “I do believe that you have something that belongs to my employer.”  
  
Jensen watched him as he drew near. “Hmm…let me see.” He dug his hands into his pockets, staying away from his pistol. Pulling out a few receipts and a gum wrapper, he grinned at Sheppard. “Got a McDounal’s receipt. Wait, here’s one from Burger Queen.” He dropped the papers, watching them flutter to the ground. “Is Heyerdahl going to pay my expenses now?”  
  
“I never took you to be an idiot, Commander. You know what I’m talking about. Give me the timepiece and I’ll let you walk away.” Sheppard held his hand out.  
  
Jensen considered him for a moment. “How about – no.”   
  
“Oh, Commander, that would be the wrong answer.” Sheppard motioned to his men. “Make it hurt.”  
  
In tandem, Sheppard’s men advanced. Warily, Jensen watched, looking to see if either would telegraph their punches. They circled, trying to get behind him. Jensen kept moving, keeping them in front of him as much as he could. They came at him, fists swinging. Jensen dodged and weaved, protecting his face as the two tried to tag team him.   
  
“This the best you’ve got, Sheppard?” Jensen’s voice dripped with sarcasm. “I would have thought you’d have hired a higher caliber of goon.” Like lightning, his fist flew, landing a right hook across the face of the one who was closer. He fell like lead weight.  
  
“Eh, you know what the economy is like these days.” Sheppard shrugged. “Quality’s gone down.”  
  
Jensen ducked as the remaining thug took a swing at him, delivering a glancing blow to his face. “I see what you mean.” He quickly landed a one-two punch and sent the other man to the ground next to his compatriot. Touching his lip, he winced. “Damn, that’s gonna hurt.”  
  
“Well Commander. Looks like it’s only you and me now.” Sheppard pointed his laser at Jensen. “And here I was hoping to end this with a minimal amount of bloodshed.”  
  
“Chris?” Jensen spoke quietly as he watched Sheppard take aim. “Backup would be nice right about now.”  
  
“They’re coming, Jensen.” Chris’s voice sounded tinny in his ear.  
  
“Backup won’t help you, Commander.” Jensen hated the nonchalant tone of Sheppard’s voice. “Just give me the timepiece and you walk away.”  
  
“Not that stupid, Sheppard.” Jensen pulled the timepiece out of his pocket. “I give you this and you shoot me.” He hoped he could stall the other man long enough to give Welling and Rosenbaum time to get to his location.  
  
“True.” Sheppard paused. “But then again, I’ll shoot you if you don’t give it to me. So either way, you’re fucked.”  
  
Jensen unconsciously ran his thumb down the side of the timepiece. He calculated his odds of survival considering his two options. Sheppard had the drop on him. The only way to make this work was to do something unexpected.   
  
“Okay.” He held out the timepiece for Sheppard to take. “Come get it.”  
  
“Good choice, Commander.” Sheppard began walking toward him. “I promise I’ll make this quick.”  
“I’ll bet you will.” With that, Jensen tossed the timepiece high into the air and dropped to the ground, grabbing for his laser.  
  
“God DAMN it!” Sheppard lunged forward, looking frantically to see where the timepiece fell. Jensen pulled the trigger, missing Sheppard by a hair’s breadth. Sheppard ducked and dashed forward to where the timepiece lay, its glass face reflecting the muted light in the alleyway.  
  
“ _Shit!_ ” Jensen scrabbled on hands and knees and managed to tackle Sheppard before he got a hand on the timepiece. The two men wrestled, neither one giving quarter to the other.   
  
He had to keep Sheppard from getting the timepiece. Jensen flipped the other man, elbowing him in his stomach to slow him down. Crawling over him, Jensen grabbed the timepiece just as Sheppard punched him in the kidney.  
  
Excruciating pain radiated across his back. It was all he could do to hang on to the item. Instinctively, Jensen’s hand tightened. His thumb pressed an indentation in the timepiece and he heard a whirring sound.  
  
Suddenly the alley was bathed in an iridescent teal light.  
  
“What the - ” Sheppard’s comment was interrupted by a deafening whine. Jensen slapped his hands over his ears in pain. He rolled away from Sheppard and staggered to his feet. The sound reverberated throughout his body. He had to get away from the noise. If he only could figure out where it was coming from.  
  
Stumbling toward the end of the alley, he went down on one knee as Sheppard broke a board over his shoulders. The timepiece flew from his hand.   
  
Jensen lunged forward, his hand and Sheppard’s closing over the timepiece. There was a flash and the world went white.  


 

@*@*@*@*@

  
  
“Jensen!” Chris shouted into the headset. “Where the fuck are you?  _Answer me, dammit!_ ”  
  
The comm was silent.   
  
Chris’s fingers flew over the console, calling up biometric information, GPS.  _Nothing._  
  
Jensen Ackles was gone.  
  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Chris ran his hand through his hair. “Get me traffic cams, CCTV, Cell phones - anything! There’s got to be something.”  
  
His team scrambled to comply. Data started flooding in, video on the six monitors, audio replay creating a cacophony of sounds throughout the command center.  
  
“Captain! There!” Aldis Hodge pointed to the upper monitor. “He’s entering that alleyway.”  
  
Chris punched up the CCTV camera to fill all the monitors. It showed Jensen sliding into the alleyway. Moments later, several men, lead by Chad Michael Murray, followed him.  
  
“Are there any other angles? C’mon, people! Give me something.”  
  
“There’s one from across the street. I can see about zooming in and cleaning up the focus.” Hodge was one of their best and Chris knew if anyone could get an image it was him.  
  
A few keystrokes later they were looking at Jensen blowing the lock off the door, then concealing himself in a wooden crate. Chris had to chuckle to himself. Jensen could always think outside the box. And Murray normally didn’t, which was why Jensen fooled him with the door trick.  
  
They watched as Jensen climbed out of the crate and headed to the alleyway entrance, only to be stopped by several men.  
  
“Shit – it’s Sheppard and his crew.” Chris would give his left nut to hear the conversation but he knew there was no way to get an audio feed.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Chris saw Hodge wince as Jensen took a blow to the cheek before putting the second man on the ground.  
  
“Oh no.” That from Alona Tal, their audio specialist. They stared in horror as Sheppard pointed his laser at Jensen. Even on the playback they all could see the red glow indicating that the gun was set on kill.   
  
“He’ll get out of it.” Chris made sure his voice sounded confident, while inside he was praying,  _Please get out of it._  
  
It felt like time stopped as Jensen tossed the timepiece into the air. The poor video quality was still able to catch the glint of metal as it tumbled up, then down, sliding across the ground as Jensen took a shot at Sheppard and missed.   
  
Then his world tilted. A bluish light covered the alley, bathing the two men in its light. Chris could see Jensen grimace and cover his ears as he staggered towards the alley entrance.  
  
 _What the fuck was that light? And where the hell was it coming from?_  Chris’s hands clenched in fists as the video played out – Sheppard splitting a board across Jensen’s back, the timepiece flying out of Jensen’s grip.   
  
As the men on screen lunged toward the timepiece, a white light flashed, burning Chris’s eyes for a split second before he shut them. He heard his team curse and hiss as the light blinded them temporarily as well. When he opened his eyes and looked at the monitors, the only movement on them was a scrap of paper blowing along the ground.  
  
Jensen and Sheppard and his two men were gone.  
  
The control room was eerily silent. Then a soft voice spoke.  
  
“It works…the timepiece works…” The whispered comment came from Alona.  
  
She was right. Fear sent an ice-cold hand skittering down his spine.  _And they were fucked._    
  
“Someone get me Carlson on the phone!” Chris didn’t care who called him. “Tell him I need him now!” His voice was hoarse. “Tell him…the timepiece works…”  


 

@*@*@*@*@

  
  
Twenty minutes later a harried Steve Carlson entered the command center, laptop and file folders in hand.   
  
“What the hell, Kane?” He slammed the files down on the table. “I get a frantic call from my secretary telling me you demanded to see me. Said you were screaming something about the prototype working? You don’t have authorization to know what it does.”  
  
“Dammit, Steve. It works! We saw it!”  
  
“What do you mean you saw it?”  
  
Chris didn’t reply. He pushed the start button and watched Carlson pale as the video they had just seen played out on the monitors. The other man grabbed for a chair as his legs gave out. “That’s not possible. None of our tests indicated that we were even that close.”  
  
“It’s possible and it happened.” Chris’s anger flared. “And now Jensen is stuck God knows where and I need to get him back. So you need to tell me everything about this timepiece, prototype, whatever the hell you call it.”  
  
“Okay…okay…” Carlson fumbled with his laptop. “I need a secure phone.”  
  
Chris motioned to the one on the console. “It’s secure and encrypted.”  
  
Steve quickly punched in a phone number. Chris heard a tinny voice answer on the other end of the line. “This is Carlson. Code AF2465ZB1. I need to speak to Admiral Beaver.”  
  
There was a pause, then Carlson started speaking again. “Admiral, it seems we’ve had a development on the  _Similis in Terra_ project. It works.”  
  
The shouting on the other end of the phone was loud enough for Chris to make out several expletives and demands for explanations.  
  
“Admiral, I’m putting you on speaker to talk with Captain Christopher Kane and his staff. They have Level One security status but they have not been read in to the project. I’ll let him explain the circumstances.” Carlson pressed the speaker button. “Go ahead Admiral.”  
  
“Captain Kane? What the fuck happened!” Beaver’s voice had the sound of a thoroughly pissed off upper level military man.  
  
“Admiral, as I’m sure you know, Commander Jensen Ackles was sent in to retrieve the item that was stolen by Christopher Heyerdahl. He retrieved said item and was subsequently intercepted by Mark Sheppard, one of Heyerdahl’s men in an alley.” Chris’s voice was even as he made his report to the Admiral. “After a brief scuffle, what looks like a blue light and a white flash occurred and Commander Ackles, Sheppard and his men disappeared.”  
  
“They what?”  
  
“Disappeared, sir.”   
  
“Are you sure Commander Ackles wasn’t just kidnapped?” Chris could hear the disbelief in the Admiral’s voice and it pissed him off.  
  
“No, sir. All other video in the area before and after the incident was examined. There was no indication that Commander Ackles and the other men ever exited the alley after the flash.”  
  
“Balls. Okay…” Beaver paused. Even over the phone, Chris could tell that he was weighing his options.  
  
“Permission to speak openly, sir.”   
  
“Go ahead.”  
  
“Read us in to the project. My team knows Commander Ackles and I know Carlson. We can fix this.” Chris ignored Steve’s face as he willed the Admiral to accept his offer. He had to get Jensen home from wherever he was.  
  
“Fine. Carlson, read them in. But I want updates! Soon! I’ve got to tell the Group Chiefs something.” The sudden dial tone startled Chris.  
  
“Crap.” Steve leaned back in his chair and pinched the place between his eyes. “This is going to be a clusterfuck.”  
  
“Why don’t you tell us what we need to know and let us be the judge of that.” Chris grabbed a seat and pulled it up next to his friend. “Alright, people. Papa Carlson’s going to tell us a story.”  
  
“Fuck you, Kane.” Steve grinned, and Chris could see the tension lift a bit at his comment. “Okay, how much do you know about the prototype?”  
  
“Officially or unofficially?”  
  
Steve raised an eyebrow. “Let’s start with officially.”  
  
“It’s a communication device that the Air force is working on that got stolen by Heyerdahl and Jensen was assigned to get it back. We provided support.”  
  
“Unofficially?”  
  
“It’s part of a project coming out of Area 62 that’s studying the concept of parallel universes. Supposedly it allows a person to travel between those parallel universes. And it wasn’t supposed to be able to work.” Chris waved at the monitor where the blue flash was frozen on the screen. “But obviously it does.”  
  
Steve was staring at him in shock. “How the hell did you know all that?”  
  
“Oh please. You think I don’t know the military feeds crap like that to the supermarket rags to test the opinion of the Unified States population?”  
  
“Well, yeah but…”  
  
“But nothing. When Jensen got tagged for the recovery, I put two and two together and came up with five.” Chris sighed. “It wasn’t difficult.” He looked at Steve. “Now tell me what I  _don’t_  know.”  
  
The look on Steve’s face didn’t bode well for his stress level.  
  
“If we don’t get Jensen back within seventy-two hours he’s going to die.”  


 

@*@*@*@*@

  
  
“Padalecki, get your ass in gear!” Ben Edlund bellowed out the office door. “We’ve got pallets taking up space in the loading dock and Singer’ll be here in the morning. I don’t want to hear his bitching!”  
  
“Jesus, can’t a man enjoy his break?” Muttering a few choice descriptions of Edlund, Jared unfolded himself from the beat up old couch in the break room. Stretching, he finished the soda he was drinking, crumpled the can and tossed it into the trash.  
  
“Padalecki!”  
  
“I’m coming! Hold your water!” Jared headed over to the forklift in the corner. He sighed as he climbed onto the duck taped seat. He hated Saturday night shifts at the warehouse. Having to work the late shift usually meant that the guys on days hadn’t done their job all week and he was stuck picking up their slack.   
  
Starting the engine, he drove over to the loading dock and began moving the pallets to the other end of the building. Halfway through, his phone vibrated in his pocket.  
  
Digging it out he checked the Caller ID.  
  
 _Misha_  
  
Turning off the motor, Jared started off. “I don’t have time for this, Mish.”  
  
“ _And hello to you too._ ” His friend’s voice sounded tinny against the background noise.  
  
“You sound like you’re in a bar.”   
  
“ _That’s because I’m at Morgan’s._ ” The background noise swelled, culminating in a crashing sound. “ _And you should be here with me._ ”  
  
“I’m working, Misha. You know – work? Pays the bills, puts food on my table?”   
  
“ _I know what work is, Jared._ ” Jared could hear Misha gearing up for the lecture. “ _And you do entirely too much of it. You need to get out and relax more._ ”  
  
“Not all of us have an unlimited stream of wealth like you do, Mish. Some of us have to work for a living.” Jared climbed down from the forklift and grabbed the handheld scanner that was hanging from a peg on the scaffold in front of him. At least he could log in the inventory while he was talking to Misha. It would keep Edlund off his back for a while.   
  
“ _Seriously, though. You need to relax. When’s the last time you asked someone out since you and Gen broke up?_ ”  
  
“I don’t have time to go out. Between school and work…” Jared paused, knowing he was just making excuses. “Besides, nobody’s really clicked, you know?”  
  
“ _It’s not like I haven’t tried to help you in that department._ ”  
  
“Misha, you tried to set me up with your  _cousin._  You know, the one who was convinced that parallel universes exist and there are portals between them?” Jared shook his head at the memory of Misha trying to convince him to go out on  _that_  date.  
  
“ _Padalecki, why am I not hearing the forklift?_ ” Edlund’s voice crackled across the radio.  
  
“Hang on, Misha.” Jared juggled the scanner and the phone as he unhooked the radio from his belt. “Just updating inventory, boss.”  
  
“ _You better not be on the phone with that Collins guy again. I’m not paying you to yack all night._ ”  
  
“Asshole.” Jared heard Misha snort over the phone. He clicked the reply button. “No boss, not on the phone.”  
  
“ _Well, get finished. I’ve got some file boxes that need to be moved to the second floor._ ”  
  
“You got it, boss.” Sighing again, he clipped the radio back onto his belt and put the phone to his ear.  
  
“ _We really need to find you another job._ ”  
  
“I know, but where else am I going to find something that fits with my school schedule and that will pay me enough?” They’d had this discussion before and Jared knew exactly what Misha was going to say next.  
  
“ _You know you could come work for me. The offer’s always open._ ”  
  
“Misha, I’m a History major. I know absolutely nothing about herbal energy drinks.” Jared ran his hand through his hair. “It would be like taking your money and you know I don’t want to do that.”  
  
“ _That honorable streak you have is why you’re stuck in that job and can’t get laid._ ”  
  
“Low blow, Mish!” Jared knew his friend meant well but he didn’t need it spelled out for him.  
  
“ _You know I’m right. You won’t let me help you out financially and you’re too nice of a guy to just take someone home to get your rocks off._ ”  
  
“That’s not true!” Jared huffed in frustration. “I took Jake home the night we all went to Mulligan’s.”  
  
“ _Jared, you stayed up playing Mario Kart and giving Jake advice on how to get back with his boyfriend!_ ”   
  
“He needed to talk to someone.” Jared knew he sounded pathetic. He sighed. “God, I really suck, don’t I? I’m going to grow old and die here in this warehouse.”  
  
 _Dude, I’m your best friend, you know that, right?_ ”   
  
“Yeah.” Jared logged out of the inventory scanner and hung it back up on its peg.  
  
 _You do NOT suck and you are not going to die of old age in that warehouse. You just need find your direction, that’s all._ ”  
  
Jared laughed. “Sounds like one of your drink slogans.”  
  
“ _That’s why I have a marketing department. They make me sound smart._ ” Jared could hear the band starting up in the background. “ _C’mon. Hurry the hell up and come grab a beer._ ”  
  
“I’ll be done at ten then I’ll head your way.”  
  
“ _Promise?_ ”  
  
“Yeah. Just as long as you don’t try to fix me up with your cousin again.”  
  
“ _Can’t guarantee that. He really liked you._ ”  
  
“Misha…” Jared growled at his friend.  
  
“ _Okay, okay. No cousins._ ”  
  
“Great. Now I’ve really gotta go.”   
  
“ _See you soon. And Jared?_ ”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“ _Something tells me things are gonna turn around for you really soon._ ”   
  
“You’ve been reading too many fortune cookies.” Jared grinned. “Catch you later.” He hung up the phone and slipped it into his pocket.   
  
Two hours later Jared was covered in sweat and cobwebs and cursing the ground Edlund walked on. He piled the last of the file boxes onto the dolly and headed toward the freight elevator. Closing the overhead door, he pushed the button for the second floor. As the elevator slowly rose, he wiped his face with the bottom of his t-shirt. Leaning against the handles of the dolly, he thought about what Misha had said about finding his direction.   
  
Genevieve had said that when she broke up with him. It was a comment that his professors had made as well when he got his papers back.   
  
 _Find your direction._  What the hell did that even mean?  
  
The elevator squealed to a stop, interrupting his thoughts. Lifting the gate, he wheeled the dolly to the corner of the scaffolding where the rest of the the file boxes sat. Jared made quick work of unloading them and stacking them neatly on the shelving.   
  
He checked his watch. Nine forty-five. Fifteen minutes to kill until he could get out of here and meet Misha at Morgan’s. Jared looked around for something to do in that time. Spying a couple of file boxes in the corridor, he walked toward them, intending to put them up.  
  
The floor began to rumble, gently at first then with an increasing vibration that began knocking boxes off the shelves. Jared ducked as one narrowly missed hitting him.   
  
 _What the hell?_  The rumbling kept getting stronger and the shelving began to sway back and forth.  _Earthquake?_  His mind rejected that. Earthquakes didn’t happen in Richmond.   
  
He bolted towards the stairwell, not wanting to get trapped in the elevator in case the building started to collapse.  
  
Several things happened at once.  
  
A loud boom, followed by a bright teal light flung Jared against the wall, knocking the breath out of him. As he shook off the dizziness, four figures appeared in front of him. Two were struggling to get up off the floor. The other two were locked in what looked like a fight. Jared saw one of them land a solid punch to the other’s stomach.  
  
A small metal object flew out of the man’s hand and skittered across the floor to stop at Jared’s feet. Instinctively, he picked it up. He had enough time to register that it looked like an antique pocket watch when he heard a shout and a hole appeared in the wall next to his head.  
  
“ _SHIT!_ ” Jared scrambled away from where he was sitting as another hole opened up next to him. As he looked frantically for an escape route, he realized the two men had stopped fighting and were advancing on him.  
  
 _Oh HELL no!_  He didn’t know who they were or how they’d gotten up here but there was no way he was going to find out. He surged to his feet and bolted in the opposite direction.  
  
Ducking and weaving, he dashed down one of the aisles, looking for the best way out. He heard footsteps pounding behind him and one of the file boxes exploded in flames. He quickly reversed direction as his mind processed that they weren’t firing guns with bullets.   
  
 _Lasers?_  His mind refused to accept that. He’d been playing too much Halo 3 – that was it.  
  
Jared saw the door to the stairwell and ran toward it. He was reaching for the knob when it melted. Snatching his hand away, he whirled around to see one of the men who had been on the ground. He grinned, walking towards him and pointing what definitely looked like a laser gun at Jared.   
  
“Give me the timepiece.”  
  
 _Timepiece?_  For a moment Jared was confused. Then he remembered the weird watch he’d picked up. He pulled it out of his pocket and held it out. “Here – take it.”  
  
“You don’t want to give it to him.”   
  
A voice spoke behind him. Startled, Jared turned and came face to face with the greenest eyes he’d ever seen.  
  
“Shut up, Ackles,” the man growled. “He gives me the timepiece and everyone is happy.”  
  
“Don’t think so, Tony.” Without looking away from Jared, the green-eyed man pulled a laser – Jared was certain now that’s what they were – and shot the man. He went down with a thud.  
  
“Oh my God, you shot him!” Jared backed away, turning to run. The man grabbed him before he could move.  
  
“He was going to kill you.” He pushed Jared in front of him, herding him towards the stairwell door.  
  
“So you SHOT him?” Jared refused to move. He had about 4 inches and several pounds on this guy and used it to his advantage.  
  
“Stunned him, which is why we need to go. When he wakes up he’ll be really pissed. Now come on.” The man – Ackles - moved toward the door again.  
  
“And why should I go with you?” There was no way that Jared was going to go anywhere with this guy. Who had a gun that was a laser. Which shouldn’t technically exist. At least not outside the military. Or video games.  
  
“Because, unlike Tony and his crew, I don’t want to kill you.”  
  
“And how do I know that?” Jared knew he was being stubborn.  
  
“Because I haven’t shot you yet!” The man huffed in what was obviously frustration. “But I will if you don’t move your ass.”  
  
Jared hesitated. He knew nothing about this guy but so far he hadn’t done anything to him. Maybe he should go with him.  
  
The decision was made for him as two men rounded the corner, lasers firing.  
  
“C’mon!” The man grabbed Jared and shoved him down an aisle. He fired back at their pursuers, setting more file boxes on fire. The warehouse alarm system began to wail, adding more chaos to the mix. “Is there any way out of here besides the elevator?”  
  
“There’s a fire escape on the south wall. This way!” Jared skidded left down the corridor, the man right behind him. They took a right, then another left, losing their pursuers momentarily.  
  
“Wait - stop!” Jared grabbed the guy’s arm and pulled him behind a stack of wooden crates. Quickly moving a pallet, he gestured to the space that was revealed. “Get in.”  
  
“Are you crazy? They’ll find us.”  
  
“No they won’t. Just trust me.”  
  
Ackles looked at him then ducked in the hole muttering, “You better not get us killed.”  
  
“I won’t.” Jared pulled the pallet up behind them, effectively sealing them in. He reached for a switch, turning on a low light.   
  
The space was shadowed. Several beat up old chairs and a sofa created décor that could only be described as frat house chic.   
  
“What is this?” Ackles spoke quietly.  
  
“Our unofficial break room.” Jared was pacing along the walls. “It’s where we hang when we want to avoid the boss.” He ran his hands across the crates, tapping softly.  
  
“What are we doing here? You may not have noticed, but the building’s on fire?” Ackles waved his hand at the smoke that was creeping in. “And we have people shooting at us.”  
  
“Just looking for – here!” Jared moved the side of a wooden crate exposing what looked like a tunnel. “C’mon. This’ll lead us to the side roof. We can get out that way.”  
  
He grabbed a flashlight that was hanging from a peg, clicked it on and headed deeper into the makeshift passageway.   
  
Moments later they were at a metal door fitted into the wall of the warehouse. Jared unlocked the door and led them out onto a gravel-topped roof.  
  
“That was handy.” Jared saw Ackles scanning the roof.  
  
“You’d be surprised how much effort people will put out just so they don’t have to work.” He gestured to the lawn chairs, charcoal grill and kiddy pool with rubber ducks floating in it. “The older guys created that tunnel when they redid the fire escape plans five years ago. Management still hasn’t caught on.”  
  
He grinned at Ackles. “I’m Jared Padalecki, by the way.”  
  
“Jensen Ackles.”  
  
“Okay, Jensen. Can’t say I’m happy to meet you, but it is what it is. Let’s see about getting down off here.”   
  
Jared headed to the edge, Jensen following him. They were almost to the edge of the roof when the windows blew, throwing them both to the ground and covering them with splinters of glass. Fire licked the naked panes and smoke billowed up into the night sky.  
  
Coughing, Jared tried to get up, only to realize that Jensen was on top of him. Had covered him when the warehouse exploded.   
  
“You okay?” Jensen’s voice was right in his ear. Jared would examine the twist it gave him later, but right now, he wanted to get the hell away from the flames and the smoke.  
  
“Yeah, but you need to get off me.” Jared felt Jensen roll away from him and quickly got to his feet. Helping Jensen up, Jared brushed soot off his clothes and shook glass from his hair. “You okay?”  
  
“Yeah, just skinned my hands a bit.” Jensen held up a reddened palm. “So – how do you plan on getting us out of here?”  
  
Jared looked over the edge. “We’re gonna have to jump down onto the dumpster to get off the roof.” He hoisted himself over the low edge and dropped down onto the dumpster’s lid. Grabbing the lid handles he lowered himself to the ground. Jensen smoothly followed him.  
  
Jared looked at the warehouse. It was completely engulfed in flames and he could hear the fire department sirens getting louder.  
  
“You think those guys that were chasing you made it out?” Jared didn’t want to think about them dying in the fire, even if they were out to kill them.  
  
“Yeah, pretty sure they did.” Jensen pulled him behind the dumpster and pointed. The three men were huddled in a group, one of them waving his hands in apparent anger. “Got any way to get out of here?”  
  
“Parking lot is that way.” Jared pointed off to the left. “My ride’s behind the warehouse, but I’m not sure we can get there without them seeing us.”  
  
“You get your ride and let me worry about them.”  
  
“You sure?” Jared caught Jensen’s gaze. He had a small smile on his face. “You’re going to enjoy this, aren’t you?”  
  
“Damn straight I am.” Jensen’s grin got wider. “Go on my count.”  
  
Jared readied himself to run.  
  
“Three…two…one…GO!”  
  
He took off, praying that he could make it to the parking lot. He heard whines that sounded like the laser guns go off behind him.  
  
Whipping around the corner of the warehouse, he saw his Harley parked near the fence, cover still on. Jared hurried to it, noting a few burn holes from the fire. He was never so happy to have shelled out the cash to buy the cover in his life. Pulling it off, he climbed on, debating whether to put on his helmet. Figuring speed was more important than safety right about now, he started the bike, the deep growl of the engine calming him.  
  
Peeling out of the gravel lot, he headed back to where he thought Jensen was.  
  
Jared slammed on his brakes at the sight in front of him. The dumpster was on its side, flaming garbage spilling out of it. Fire trucks were at angles, men frantically hooking up hoses. Edlund was sitting in the back of an ambulance, oxygen mask on his face. Jared had a fleeting rush of relief that his boss had made it out when he saw Jensen being manhandled by one of the men.  
  
 _Shit. How was he going to get him?_  A grin flashed across his face as he revved the engine. Hoping that human survival instinct would kick in, he put the bike in gear and headed toward the two. He tapped his horn to get their attention.  
  
The group turned towards him. He saw their eyes widen and they realized he wasn’t going to stop. They broke apart, the man holding Jensen letting go of his arms.  
  
Jared skidded to a stop. “Get on!” He felt Jensen climb on behind him. Gunning the engine, Jared floored the bike, rushing out of the chaos, weaving amongst the rescue vehicles.   
  
The night glowed red as they sped down the road, putting distance between themselves and the immediate danger.

 

@*@*@*@*@

“What?”  Chris couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “What the hell do you mean – seventy-two hours? You said this thing doesn’t work!”  
  
“The  _timepiece_  doesn’t work. Or, at least, it didn’t until tonight.” Steve rubbed a hand across his face. “From all our studies, Jensen has seventy-two hours to get back from where he is or he’ll die. And we don’t know what effect that will have on the world where he went.” Steve’s face was grave. “We’ve never been able to send a human across the portals before.”  
  
Steve typed in a few codes on his laptop and pulled up a screen. The title read  _Similis in Terra Simulation_  He turned the screen towards Chris.  
  
“What we’ve been able to determine is that the walls between parallel worlds can be breeched at specific places, or portals. We’re not sure why – maybe the separation is thinner there.” Steve pressed a button and Chris saw the simulation of what looked like Terra in the middle and other spheres radiating away from it. The worlds touched each other briefly and moved away in an intricate dance.  
  
“Also the portals aren’t open all the time so it’s not like someone can cross over at the same time and place.”   
  
“So cut to the chase, Carlson. Why does Jensen have seventy-two hours -,” Chris checked his watch. “Make that sixty-eight hours and thirty-seven minutes - to make it back here or he’ll die?”  
  
“While the supermarket rags might have let on that we were studying the parallel world idea, what they didn’t share was that we were able to access them with a stationary location.”   
  
Another click on the computer and an image of what looked like an upright tanning booth appeared.   
  
“We were able to send inanimate items through the portals without a problem. It was the biologicals that became an issue. They all returned at the seventy-two hour mark –.” Steve paused, his face grim. “Let’s just say that they didn’t return in the best condition.”  
  
“What’s that mean?” Chris felt a wave of nausea wash over him.  
  
“They came back altered.” Chris knew what that meant.  _They came back as good as dead._  Steve closed the laptop. “And we have no idea what will happen when a human comes back. If they can come back.”  
  
“Fuck, Steve.” Chris stared at the man. “What do we do?”  
  
“Before the seventy-two hour mark we locate Jensen, find a portal and bring him back home.”  


 

@*@*@*@*@

  
  
Jared pulled the motorcycle over onto the gravel shoulder and killed the engine. “Okay, get off.”  
  
“What?” Jensen was surprised. “What do you mean, ‘Get off’?”  
  
“Off the bike. I know you speak English.” Jensen could hear anger and fear in the man’s voice. He slid off the back and watched as Jared set the kickstand and threw his leg over the side.  
  
“I’m not going anywhere until I get some answers.” Jensen saw that the aftermath of emotion was kicking in by the look on Jared’s face and the way he was standing, arms crossed, shoulders locked. “Where the hell did you and those – goons – come from?”  
  
Jensen considered his answers. “Well, it depends on where we are now as to where we came from.” That seemed innocuous enough. He tried a grin. “So…where are we?”  
  
“Not funny!” Jared started pacing. “You appear out of some crazy blue light, I get chased by some guys because of a pocket watch, said guys shooting at me with laser guns from Halo 3, you burn my place of employment down…right now I really don’t have a sense of humor.”  
  
Jensen sighed. Jared was ramping up, he could see that. He needed to keep him calm so he could figure out what happened and plan his next step.  
  
“Okay. I’ll tell you, but I was serious about asking you where we were.”  
  
Jared stopped and was regarding him. “Seriously? You don’t know where we are?”  
  
“I wouldn’t ask if I knew.” Jensen felt he was pointing out the obvious, but he cut Jared some slack. He’d probably be this riled up if he were in Jared’s position. “Care to share?”  
  
“Um, Richmond. Virginia.” Jared was worrying his bottom lip like he was concerned Jensen would do something if he didn’t give the right answer.   
  
 _Focus, Ackles!_  Jensen tore his eyes away from Jared’s mouth and looked at a point over his shoulder. He didn’t need the flight or fuck instinct to be kicking in right now. He thought about the name Jared gave him. Richmond didn’t ring a bell.  
  
“Do you have a map?” Maybe if he had a visual he’d get a better sense of his location.  
  
“I can get one on my phone.” Jared dug his phone out of his pocket, swiped his finger across the screen, typed in a few words then handed it to Jensen. “There.”  
  
It was a city map. Not going to help. And he’d never seen a phone like this before so he wasn’t sure how to navigate it. “I need something less detailed. Like a country map.”  
  
“That’s easy.” Jared leaned in and showed him how to zoom out to a larger map. Jensen prided himself on not leaning back even though every muscle in his body wanted to. “Here’s a map if the U.S. We’re here.” He pointed to a blue pin.  
  
 _U.S. Unified States?_  No. According to the display, he was in a country called the United States. Which looked exactly like his country.  
  
 _Shit_  The timepiece worked. He was in a parallel world. Without backup. Except for the tall, handsome guy standing next to him.  
  
Jensen knew he shouldn’t have gotten out of bed this morning.  
  
“Is that what you were looking for?” Jared’s quiet voice broke through Jensen’s thoughts. He raised his eyes to the younger man. “You looked lost for a minute. Not that you’re not – lost I mean. Like really lost…” Jared’s voice trailed away.  
  
“Yeah, it kind of helped.” Jensen rubbed the back of his neck. “Look. This is more complicated than I realized. Can we go somewhere that’s not the side of the road and in the open and discuss it? Please? I promise I’ll tell you what I can.”  
  
He realized he probably sounded pathetic but he was tired and concerned that Sheppard and his men had found transportation and were headed this way.  
  
“You’re right. God, how stupid!” Jared turned to the bike. “I’m an idiot.”  
  
“Wait.” Jensen grabbed Jared’s arm to stop him. “You’re not an idiot. You just wanted answers. I would have done the same thing. Only probably not as calmly as you did.” He chuckled, strangely pleased as he saw a smile flash across Jared’s face. “So, you got a place we can hole up?”  
  
“Yeah, my apartment’s just up the road. We can go there.” Jared climbed on the bike and tilted it up, waiting for Jensen to slide on behind him. He started the engine, and as they pulled out, Jensen heard him say, “I hope you like dogs…”  


 

@*@*@*@*@

  
  
Jared’s apartment was on the ground floor of a converted warehouse. There were days when he mentally commented on the fact that he worked AND lived in a warehouse. When he mentioned it to Misha once, his friend just gave him a fortune cookie line and offered him a beer.  
  
He and Jensen pulled up to the side and he motioned for Jensen to hop off. Turning off the motor, Jared slid off and walked the bike underneath a small overhand his landlord had built for him to store his bike. Jeff was a bike nut and refused to let Jared’s ride be left to the elements.  
  
Putting on the spare cover, he warned Jensen. “Now my babies are really friendly once they get to know you. Harley’s loud and slobbery and Sadie’s a sweetheart but shy so don’t be offended if she doesn’t warm up right away.”  
  
As Jared unlocked the main door, he could hear Harley woofing and Sadie’s nails scrabbling across the floor. “Calm down! We’ve got company!”  
  
He blocked the dogs with his leg and gestured for Jensen to enter. He expected to feel Jensen slide past him. What Jared didn’t expect was a tiny jolt of - something – as he felt Jensen’s body brush against his.   
  
He shook it off and quickly closed and locked the door. Turning around, he saw Jensen sitting on the floor, his hands in Harley’s fur, the dog licking his face. Sadie was just out of reach, observing the scene.  
  
“Oh, man, I’m sorry. Here let me grab his collar.”  
  
“No don’t. I’m good.” Jensen’s grin was blinding. “He’s a great dog. Aren’t you, boy? Yes, you are!” Jared swore he heard kissy-face noises. “I haven’t had a dog in a while. Missed how much fun they are.”  
  
“I’ll leave you to your mutual admiration society for the moment. After tonight, I need a beer.” Jared headed to the refrigerator. Opening the door, he spied a Corona on the shelf. “Want one? Got no limes sadly.”  
  
“That sounds fantastic.” Jared grabbed another one as he heard Jensen get up off the floor. He handed it to Jensen and watched as the man studied it for a moment.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Where I’m from, we have Corola. Logo looks just like this.” Jensen took a drink. “Tastes just like this too.”  
  
“Okay. I think we need to talk.” Jared headed to the couch. Grabbing his usual spot he waited for Jensen to sit. “First – is your name really Jensen Ackles?”  
  
“Yeah. Commander Jensen Ackles.”  
  
“Commander? You’re military?” Jensen nodded. Jared wasn’t surprised. After everything that happened at the warehouse, the strange laser guns, the blue light, it couldn’t be anything but. “Wait, which country?”  
  
“That’s the tough part.” Jensen stared at the beer bottle for a moment. “Okay. What I’m going to tell you is gonna sound really weird, so please just bear with me and try not to freak out.”  
  
“No promises. Go ahead.”  
  
“Fair enough.” Jensen paused. Jared could see him debate with himself as to what to say. “How much do you know about parallel universes?”  
  
Jared choked on his beer. “You’re kidding me, right? Misha put you up to this!” Jared immediately rejected that thought. “No he couldn’t. He’d never burn the warehouse down.”  
  
“Who’s Misha?”  
  
“My best friend.” Jared shook his head. “He tried to fix me up with his cousin who swears that parallel universes are real and Area 51 has technology that can send humans through portals. I told Misha his cousin was crazy and that Misha was an asshole for setting me up with him…” Jared trailed off as he saw Jensen’s amused expression. “His cousin’s not crazy, is he?”  
  
“‘Fraid not.”  
  
“And you’re one of the Area 51 guys.”  
  
“Well, see. That’s where it gets weird.”   
  
Jared snorted. “Don’t you mean weirder?”  
  
“Okay – weirder. Can we continue?”   
  
Jared waved his hand. “Please do.” He was pretty sure he heard Jensen mutter ‘smartass’ under his breath before he spoke again.  
  
“So – weirder. I’m not part of your Area 51. Actually, I’m not part of your world at all.”  
  
Jared’s brain short-circuited for a moment. “Wait, what?”  
  
“I’m pretty sure that the blue light you saw was a portal that dumped me and the guys that were chasing me into your world. And that timepiece you still have in your pocket is the cause.”  
  
Jared had forgotten that he still had the timepiece. He dug it out of his pocket.  
  
It looked harmless enough. The old brass casing was slightly dented and scratched from being tossed about. Buttons on the top reminded Jared of a stopwatch. There were several watch faces on the front and back – some stationary, others whirring rapidly. He dropped it on the coffee table like it would burn him if he held it any longer.  
  
“So what proof do you have other than this watch thing that you’re from another world? And why were those guys after you?”  
  
Jensen sighed. “Nothing really. You can look at my driver’s license. My phone obviously doesn’t work here so I can’t call up anything on it.” He was quiet again. “And those guys were after me because they stole the timepiece from the military and it was my job to get it back. I did, but they cornered me in an alley.”   
  
Jensen held out his hand for the timepiece. Jared picked it up and gave it to him, watching as he turned the object over in his hands. “It wasn’t supposed to work.”  
  
“What do you mean?” Jared was confused. “If it doesn’t work, how’d you get here?”  
  
“That’s just it. I don’t know!” Jensen huffed in frustration. “We were told it was just a prototype and that it wasn’t active. Whatever happened in the alley was not supposed to happen.”  
  
Jensen tossed the timepiece on the coffee table and got up to pace. Jared could see the tension in his walk. He could also see how the black cargo pants cupped his ass and the slight bow in his stride when he crossed the room to stare out of the window. For a moment he allowed himself to really look.  
  
The man in front of him was stunning. Golden brown hair, spiked in a messy way, deep, moss green eyes, black boots, pants and t-shirt pulled tight over broad shoulders. If Jared ever admitted to having a type, Jensen was it.  
  
Of course he also knew that in a regular situation, someone like Jensen wouldn’t even bother to give him the time of day.  
  
“Stop thinking so loud.” The laughter in Jensen’s voice broke through Jared’s thoughts.  
  
“What?”  
  
“I can hear you thinking all the way over here. What’s on your mind?”  
  
Jared scrambled for something other than,  _I was thinking how hot you are._  “Uh, just trying to wrap my head around all this.”  
  
“Yeah, me too.”  
  
“So what do we do now?”  
  
“You believe me?” Jensen left the window and sat back down on the couch next to Jared.  
  
“How can I not? You have a laser gun.” Jensen stared at him for a moment and then burst out laughing. It was an incredible sound and Jared wanted to hear it a hell of a lot more. “What?”  
  
“A laser gun?” He sounded incredulous.  
  
“The only people who have those in real life are the military and aliens. And you’re kind of both, so yeah, I believe you.”   
  
“An alien?” Jensen quirked an eyebrow at him.  
  
“Are you from another planet?” Jared finished his beer.  
  
“I guess.”  
  
“Then you’re an alien.” He grinned at Jensen’s flabbergasted look.  
  
“You know, you’re dealing with this pretty well, all things considered.” Jensen picked up their bottles and took them to the kitchen. “I’m impressed.”   
  
“Don’t be - I’m freaking out on the inside,” Jared responded dryly. Before he could say anything else, he heard a beeping sound coming from the timepiece. “Uh, Jensen, this thing is beeping. It’s not going to blow up, is it?”  
  
“How the hell should I know? It’s not supposed to work, remember?” Jensen strode into the living room. Jared watched him pick up the timepiece and turn it over.  
  
“Wait – turn it back over. There’s a button glowing.” Jared pointed. When Jensen flipped the piece over, one of the buttons on the side was glowing green. “Should we push it? I mean, we don’t know what it does or anything.”  
  
“Might as well try.” Jensen pressed the button and the beeping stopped. There was silence for a moment and then Jared heard a voice come out of the item in Jensen’s hand.  
  
“ _Jensen? Can you hear me?_ ”  
  
“Chris?” The relief on Jensen’s face was palpable. “Is that you?”  
  
“ _Yes!_ ” Jared could just make out what seemed to be cheering in the background. “ _Thank God!_ ”  
  
Jensen was focused on the voice coming out of the timepiece. It was obvious to Jared that he knew the guy on the other end. “How’d you know to use this as a communicator?”  
  
“ _Carlson said it was initially designed for that capability and since the timepiece seems to be working, we’ve been attempting to contact you._ ”  
  
“Yeah, well, sorry I missed your call. I’ve kind of been a bit occupied.” Jared snickered at Jensen’s eyeroll, but immediately sobered when he saw Jensen flip back into his professional mode.  
  
“Chris, what the fuck happened?”   
  
“ _You managed to make it through a portal._ ”  
  
“Well, no shit, Eisenstien. I kind of figured that. Where the hell am I?”  
  
“ _Best Carlson can figure out is you are on Terra 576._ ”  
  
“That doesn’t help me at all, Chris. I need more information.”   
  
Jared’s phone took that moment to ring. He looked at the caller ID. Misha.  _Shit!_  He’d totally forgotten about meeting him. He held the phone up indicating to Jensen he needed to take it.  
  
Jensen nodded and Jared moved into the kitchen, wondering how in the hell he was going to explain this to his friend.  
  
Jensen watched him walk into the other room, trying not to admire the way he moved. He needed to focus. He turned his attention back to Chris. “Dude, this thing was not supposed to work.”   
  
“ _I know, but somehow it did. You okay?_ ”   
  
“A bit beat up. Sheppard and his boys came over with me.” Jensen rubbed the scrapes on his palm. “But I managed to get away and only blew up one warehouse in the process.”  
  
“ _Only one?_  The humor in Chris’s voice helped settle him. If anyone could get him out of this mess it was Chris. “ _Yeah – we saw the videotapes of your disappearance._ ”  
  
Jensen took a breath. He seemed to be doing that a lot tonight. “Okay, give me the details and tell me what I’m looking at.” Chris was silent. “C’mon, Chris. No bullshit.”  
  
 _You have sixty-seven hours and change to find a portal and get back here._ ”  
  
Jensen’s chest tightened. “Or what?”  
  
“ _Or you’re probably going to die._ ” Jensen could hear the unspoken words. If he didn’t get back, his death would not be pretty. _Fuck._  
  
“Okay…okay. So find me a portal and zap me back.”  
  
“ _It’s not that easy, Jen. Finding a portal isn’t like going to the local Zal-Mart and picking up batteries. Steve’s trying to calculate the closest one in the window of time that we have. Once we find it, you’re going to need transportation to get there. Can you steal something?_ ”  
  
Jensen’s eyes settled on Jared. The man was pacing and looked like he was arguing with his friend. “Won’t need to steal anything. I’ve got a ride.”  
  
“ _How’d you manage that?_ ”  
  
“Made a friend.” Jensen smiled. If almost getting blown up in a warehouse in a parallel universe constituted friendship then he and Jared were BFFs.  
  
“ _Oh crap, Jen! Why the hell did you do that? We have no idea what your being there will do to the local population! You didn’t tell him anything, did you?_ ” Jensen heard the anger in Chris’s voice.   
  
“Kind of had to, Chris. We popped in on him and, well, set his warehouse on fire.” Jensen paused. “He saved my life, Chris.”   
  
“ _Well, shit. Can’t change things now._ ” Jensen almost felt the breath that Chris blew out, signifying that he was thinking. “ _You think he’ll help?_ ”  
  
“Yeah, I think I do. He’s a good kid, Chris.” Jensen chuckled, watching Jared make faces at the phone and put it back to his ear. “Hasn’t freaked out much yet. Plus he’s got dogs.”  
  
“ _Which naturally is the benchmark for ANY operation we run._ ”   
  
“Don’t be pissy.”  
  
“ _I’m allowed to be. You’re off gallivanting on some planet we’ve never heard of and Aldis screwed up the Korig again. The boy needs to be leaving my coffee alone!_ ”  
  
“Tried to supersize it again, huh?” Jensen smiled. “Chris, you don’t have to cover. I know how serious the situation is. But thanks.  
  
 _I know, but it makes me feel better. Jensen, we WILL get you home. I swear._ ”  
  
“I know, brother. I have complete faith in you and the geek squad.” Jensen was about to continue when the timepiece began beeping again. This time, green light appeared on the face. “Chris, what the hell’s going on? This thing is beeping again.”  
  
“ _What? Hang on._ ” Jensen heard Chris shouting at someone in the background that he thought sounded like Steve. “ _What do you mean he’s being tracked? Who the fuck would be tracking him other than us?_ ”  
  
More shouting and Jensen heard Sheppard’s name being taken in vain. Moments later Chris was back. “ _Okay, here’s the fresh hell. It seems as though the timepiece has a tracking component and Sheppard’s got it. Steve says that a green light means he’s not pinpointed you yet, amber means he’s within a mile or so and red – he’s right on top of you. At least that’s what’s supposed to happen. Steve said they’re not sure of the accuracy because it’s never really been tested.”_  
  
Fantastic. Another wrench in an already crap situation. Jensen closed his eyes for a moment to process. When he opened them again he was looking at a glowing amber light.  
  
“Fuck, Chris – it’s amber.”  
  
“ _Get out of there, Jensen. Now!_ ” Chris’s voice was frantic.   
  
Jensen flew off the couch. “Jared! Get your ass in gear! They’re coming!” He grabbed the bike keys off the front table, hoping that Jared knew what he meant. “We’ve got to leave NOW!”  
  
Heading to the front door, he eased it open and slipped out. Scanning the area didn’t turn up Sheppard or either of his guys. He hurried toward the Harley and had just pulled the cover off when Jared was right behind him, a backpack in his hand.  
  
“Computer,” he replied to Jensen’s head tilt. “Thought we’d need it.” Jensen was impressed with his thinking. Most people wouldn’t be planning that far ahead in a situation like this.  
  
“Let’s go. We need to stay on the move to keep them from finding us.” Jensen took the backpack and thrust his arms through the straps.  
  
“Where are we going?” Jared looked at him questioningly.  
  
“No clue, but we need to put some distance between us and Sheppard and his guys.”  
  
“Then I need to make a stop. It’s important.” Jensen studied Jared for a moment, then nodded.  
  
“Okay, let’s go.” They climbed on the bike and headed out, avoiding the main roads as they sped to Jared’s destination.  


 

@*@*@*@*@

  
  
Sheppard was furious. He lost Ackles and his large new friend in the chaos of the warehouse fire. They were able to hotwire a car and disappear before the authorities questioned them.  
  
He cursed the tracker – it was worse than useless. Whatever had transported them to this parallel world had damaged the calibration on the unit and he couldn’t get a solid fix on the timepiece. He just knew that when it was green they were close. Its only saving grace was that it beeped when they were within a quarter mile of the timepiece.   
  
After tracking them to a converted warehouse, they’d lost the signal. Sheppard had them pull over in the parking lot so he could regroup.  
  
Getting out of the car, he pulled a cigarette pack out of his pocket. Flicking the flint on the lighter, the end glowed as he put flame to it. Clicking the lighter closed, he inhaled slowly, allowing the slight burn in his lungs to calm him. It killed the taste of burning insulation and siding from the warehouse explosion.  
  
The warehouse was a disappointment. After regaining his equilibrium, he’d hoped to make short work of Ackles, retrieve the timepiece and determine a way to get back home.  
  
Too bad the moose had to fuck things up and help Ackles escape. When he caught up with them, Sheppard was going to do extensive damage to the man helping the Commander.  
  
He took another drag off the cigarette and contemplated his next move.   
  
“Excuse me, can we help you?” A couple had come out of the main door of the warehouse.  
  
“Actually you can.” Sheppard put on his most confused expression. “This sounds silly, but I was almost mugged today and a nice young man helped me out. I didn’t get his name, but someone said he lived here.” He blinked innocently at the girl. “I wanted to give him something for helping me. He’s very tall, brown hair, rides a motorcycle…”  
  
“Oh you must mean Jared.” The boy nodded. “He’s always doing stuff like that.”  
  
“Yes, Jared.” Sheppard spread his hands out in a ‘there you go’ gesture. “But he doesn’t seem to be home.”  
  
“He’s probably at Morgan’s. That’s his usual hangout. Do you know where that is?” When Sheppard shook his head, the boy searched his pockets and came up with a scrap of paper and a pen. Scribbling down directions, he handed them to Sheppard. “There you go.”  
  
“Why thank you.” Sheppard smiled. “I’m sure Jared will thank you when I give him his reward.” He watched as the couple got into their car and left.  
  
Leaning into the window of the car, he spoke. “Gentlemen, it looks like we are going drinking tonight.”  


 

@*@*@*@*@

  
  
The gravel lot of Morgan’s was packed as Jared drove up. He found a parking space close to the door and killed the engine.  
  
As he got off the bike he saw the angry look on Jensen’s face.  
  
“A bar? This is the important stop?” Jensen waved an arm at the building. “We don’t have time to grab a beer and hang with your friends, Jared!”   
  
“Yes, this is the important stop.” Jared headed toward the door. “And we’re not here to drink. I need to give Misha the key to my apartment so he can take care of the dogs. You can wait by the bike if you want.” He pulled the door open, probably a bit harder than was necessary. He was tired, sore, been shot at, and was covered in soot. He was in no mood for attitude.  
  
As he entered the bar, he felt Jensen grab his arm. “Hey.”  
  
“What?” He kept going.  
  
“Stop.”   
  
With a growl, Jared stopped and whirled around. The comment he was about to make died on his lips when he saw Jensen’s face. The older man gave him an embarrassed smile.  
  
“Look, I’m sorry.” Jensen’s eyes met his. “I forgot for a minute that this is totally messing with your life.” He sighed. “I know you have responsibilities here. You don’t have to go with me if you don’t want to.”  
  
Jared blinked. It had never even occurred to him that he  _wouldn’t_  go with Jensen.   
  
“Um, can we discuss this somewhere that’s not right at the door?” Jared scanned the room and saw Misha, Sandy and Genevieve at a corner table. “There’s Misha. C’mon.” He led them over.  
  
Pulling up a couple additional chairs, he motioned for Jensen to sit. “Jensen, these are my best friends Misha Collins, Sandy McCoy and Genevieve Cortese. Guys, this is Jensen Ackles. I’m kind of…helping him.”   
  
“So this is the guy that blew up your warehouse?” Sandy glared at Jensen before turning to Jared and smacking him on the arm. “ Why didn’t you call us? Do you know how worried we were?”  
  
“Ow!” Jared rubbed the place where she’d hit him. “I’m sorry. I was kind of busy.  
  
“But you’re okay, right?” This from Genevieve. Even though they were no longer together, Jared knew she worried about him.  
  
“Yeah, I’m fine.” He gave her a smile that he hoped reassured her.  
  
“So what happened?” Sandy snagged some of the leftover fries that were in the basket on the table. “We saw the news report on the bar TV and Misha said you were fine. And that you were with the guy that caught the place on fire.”  
  
Jared didn’t know exactly how much to tell them. Or how much they’d really believe. “Um…”  
  
“Actually, Jared saved my life.” Jensen interrupted. “I can’t tell you much, but basically, some bad guys were after me, we wound up in Jared’s warehouse and they accidentally set it on fire…” Jared listened as Jensen spun a tale that he almost found himself believing.   
  
The grin Jensen gave him had Jared’s insides twisting in a funny way. “…and then he roared up on his motorcycle and rescued me.”  
  
“Aww.” Genevieve sighed. “Wow. Were you scared?”   
  
Jared glanced at the girls and did a double-take. They were gazing at Jensen like he was a rock star. Or that guy they liked from the show about those two brothers.   
  
 _Really?_  He couldn’t believe it. Genevieve was  _flirting_  with Jensen.   
  
“I need a beer.” Jared got up and headed to the bar. He knew he shouldn’t drink, but the flash of jealousy he felt when Jensen was telling his story to the girls unsettled him. He’d known this guy less than three hours – what did he have to be jealous about?  
  
“It’s always unnerving to have a visceral reaction to another human being, isn’t it?” Misha had followed him and was leaning against the oak counter. “One always wonders if said reaction should be underplayed or taken advantage of.”  
  
“Been talking to your marketing department again?” Jared motioned to the bartender and mouthed ‘Coke.’ He figured better safe than sorry.  
  
“Nope. That’s all me.” Misha held up two fingers. He leaned against the bar and motioned to their table. “Interesting fellow you picked up there.”  
  
“You don’t know the half of it,” Jared muttered.  
  
“So tell me.” The bartender handed them the two sodas. Misha took a drink, his eyes never leaving Jared’s. “What’s so special about him that’s got you practically growling at the girls?”  
  
“I wasn’t growling.”  
  
“Jared, if you were Harley, you’d be foaming at the mouth.” Misha paused. “There’s more to the situation, isn’t there?”  
  
Jared sighed. He never could keep anything from Misha. It was unnerving, actually. “Would you believe me if I told you he was an alien?”  
  
“Probably. No one that attractive could ever be human. It’s no wonder you want to fuck him.”  
  
Jared choked on his drink. “ _Misha!_ ” Coughing, he tried to catch his breath as he glared at his friend.  
  
Misha just shrugged. “What? I’m straight and  _I_  want to fuck him.”   
  
“Would you keep it down!” Jared looked around the bar, hoping no one had heard them. He wasn’t a prude, but his momma taught him  _some_  manners.  
  
“Fine. No more talk of fucking.” Misha finished his drink. “But what makes you think he’s an alien?”  
  
“Well, not like the little green men alien. But he’s from another world. A parallel one to ours.”   
  
“And you know this how?” Jared could see that Misha was trying to give him the benefit of the doubt.  
  
“Because he appeared out of a glowing blue light.” Jared ran a hand through his hair. “And he has this pocket watch thing that I guess is a transporter. And the guys that were after him had laser guns. That’s what caught the warehouse on fire.”   
  
Jared quickly told him the uncensored version of the evening’s events, including the communication with the people back on Jensen’s world. “And so he needs help getting to one of the portals so he can get home.”  
  
Misha was quiet for long moment. “Okay,” he said, finally. “I believe you.”  
  
“You do?” Jared was shocked. He barely believed it himself. To have Misha say he believed him went a long way in reducing his stress level.  
  
“Yeah. No way you could have made up all that. Plus, you wouldn’t have burned the warehouse down intentionally.” Misha sighed. “You know what this means don’t you?”  
  
Jared shook his head.  
  
“It means my cousin was right.” Misha’s face broke out in a big grin that Jared couldn’t help but return. “But I’m not going to tell him because I’ll never hear the end of it.”  
  
They stood in silence for a moment.  
  
“So…” Misha’s voice was quiet. “You’re going with him, then.” It wasn’t a question.  
  
“Yeah.” Jared looked at the table where Jensen was laughing with Sandy and Genevieve. “I guess I am.”  
  
“Do you know where you’re headed?”   
  
“Nope. His people haven’t figured that out yet.”   
  
“You’ll need money.” Misha reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. Digging through the cards, he took one out. “Take this. It’s got a two thousand dollar daily limit.”  
  
“Misha – I can’t.” Jared began to protest but Misha cut him off.  
  
“Yes, you can. You’ll need it.” Misha pressed the card into Jared’s hand. “It’s what I can do. Please.”  
  
Jared stared at his friend. “Okay.” He looked at the card. “Wait, it’s got my name on it. Mish?” He searched his friend’s face.  
  
“It was for when you wised up and came to work for me.” Misha had a sheepish look on his face. “But I think your direction may not be in the herbal drink business after all.” He tilted his head towards the table.  
  
“Someone’s looking for you.” Jared turned back and saw Jensen watching him over Sandy’s head.  
  
Not taking his eyes off the other man, Jared leaned in to his friend. “Misha, am I crazy? I’ve known him less than three hours.”  
  
“No.” Misha smirked at his friend. “You’re just twitterpated.”  
  
“I am not Bambi.” Jared protested, but he knew Misha was right. He  _was_  hung up on the guy.  
  
“Jared.” Misha tapped his arm. “Sometimes you just have to close your eyes and jump,” he said quietly. “And something tells me Jensen is worth jumping for.”  
  
Jared grabbed his friend in a tight embrace. “Thanks.”  
  
“You’re welcome.” Misha hugged back then slapped his shoulder. "Now let's get back to your boy before the girls steal him."  
  
They headed back to the table just in time to hear Jensen telling Sandy and Genevieve a complicated story that involved superglue, a pineapple and a catfish.  
  
Jensen paused and smiled at Jared. “You guys okay?”  
  
“Yeah.” Jared smiled back, thinking of what Misha had said about jumping. “We’re fine.”  
  
“Did you give Misha your key?”  
  
“Oh, crap, yeah. I need you to watch my babies.” Jared dug his keyring out of his pocket and quickly pulled the key off. “There’s a full bag of food in the pantry. If you have to buy more, keep the receipt.”  
  
“Not a problem.” Misha attached the key to his keyring. “I’ll make sure they’re taken care of.”  
  
“We need to head out, Jared.” Jensen had risen from the table and was about to head to the door when Jared heard him utter a curse. “Fuck, Sheppard’s guys just walked in!” He grabbed Jared and pulled him into the corner. “Is there a back way out of here?”  
  
“Through the kitchen, but that’s on the other side of the bar.”   
  
They were stuck. Jared felt his blood run cold. These guys wouldn’t hesitate to shoot up Morgan’s if it would mean they got the timepiece.  
  
“I have an idea. Sit down.” Misha shoved Jared down onto a chair and motioned for Jensen to do the same. He turned to the girls. “We need to hide them. Pretend you’re on a date and sit on their laps now.” Sandy and Genevieve quickly moved from their seats and plopped on each man’s lap.   
  
“Now kiss them so you can hide their faces while I figure out a way to get them out of here.” Misha tossed the comment over his shoulder as he hurried toward the front door. Jared got a glimpse of him talking to Clif, the bouncer, before Genevieve wrapped her arms around him, whispered  _‘sorry’_  and locked lips.  
  
It was the weirdest feeling ever. Like kissing his sister. Which explained one of the reasons they broke up.  
  
Jared couldn’t help himself. He glanced over to where Sandy was kissing Jensen.   
  
Jensen was staring at him, his eyes clouded with what looked like lust. And it was directed at him. Jared felt like he’d been punched in the gut. He squirmed in his seat, half-hard, trying not to let Genevieve know he was aroused.   
  
A commotion at the door grabbed their attention. Clif and the other bouncers were manhandling Sheppard’s men out the door, yelling something about drugs and fake IDs.  
  
Misha was back with two of the regulars in tow. “This is Todd Scott and Mike Carpenter. They’re gonna help us. Now give me your coats.”  
  
“Why?” Jensen had stopped kissing Sandy and she slipped off his lap. “What do you need our coats for?”  
  
“Todd and Mike are going to be you.” He motioned to the the two men. “They’re about your height and coloring and with your jackets on they should pass well enough to give you some lead time.” Jared shrugged out of his coat and handed it to Mike. He saw Jenson do the same to Todd.  
  
“Oh, and Jared, I need the keys to the Harley.”  
  
“Wait, what?” Jared was confused. “What do you need my keys for?”  
  
“Because they are going to ride off on your bike.” Misha rolled his eyes at Jared. “Hello – decoy.” Misha grabbed the keys out of Jared’s hand and gave them to Todd. “I figure it’ll take about forty-five minutes before they realize that the guys on the bike aren’t you.”  
  
“Make sure you stay ahead of them,” Jensen warned. “Sheppard is dangerous.”   
  
Jared watched Todd and Mike put on their jackets, grab the bike helmets and head out the front door.  
  
“Okay, so how are we going supposed to get out of here?”  
  
“I have transportation ready.” Misha’s smile scared the shit out of Jared. He stared at his friend as realization dawned.   
  
“Oh no. No! We are NOT taking the Love Mobile.”  
  
“It’s gassed up and out back.” Instinctively Jared caught the keys that Misha threw at him. “No one will give it a second look.”  
  
“That’s because they’ll be too busy laughing at the first look.” Jared grumbled to himself.  
  
“Um, what’s the Love Mobile?” Jensen looked concerned.  
  
“It’s Misha’s ride,” Jared said shortly. “It’s – well, you just have to see it for yourself. Let’s go.”   
  
He grabbed Jensen’s hand and pulled him towards the kitchen.  
  
“Keep in touch,” Misha called after them. “Oh, and don’t touch the stash under the third seat. I’ve got plans for that.”  
  
Jared shook his head. He loved Misha dearly, but there were times….  
  
They quickly zigzagged through the staff in the kitchen and made their way out the back door. Jared rounded the corner, Jensen close behind. He stopped and pointed.  
  
“That, sir, is the Love Mobile.”   
  
He heard Jensen gasp, “You have GOT to be fucking kidding me!”  
  
Under a dim streetlight sat Misha’s vehicle. Iridescent purple paint covered most of the body, with swirls of green and orange from tip to tail. The top was sunny yellow.   
  
“Nope – Misha’s pride and joy.” Jared began walking towards the vehicle.  
  
“That’s…that’s…” He heard Jensen trail off.  
  
“An abomination. Otherwise known as a VW Bus.” He turned to see Jensen’s face.  
  
“It’s purple.” Jensen stood there staring.  
  
“And green.” Jared unlocked and opened the door. “And it’s our ride. Get in.” He slid behind the wheel and reached across the seats to unlock the passenger side.  
  
Opening the door, Jensen climbed in. Shutting the door behind him, he noticed the stick shift. “Uh, Jared.” He motioned in between them. “What’s that?”   
  
“The gear shift. Why?” Jared pulled the seatbelt across himself and clicked the latch.  
  
“Because we don’t have that where I come from and I have no clue how it works.”  
  
Jared wanted to hit his head against the steering wheel. “I’ll drive. It’s probably better that way anyway.”  
  
“Sorry.” Jared glanced at Jensen. He looked upset and stressed and Jared could see that not being able to control the environment was taking its toll.  
  
“Hey.” He touched Jensen’s shoulder to get the other man’s attention. “It’s gonna be okay.”  
  
“Yeah.” Jensen didn’t sound convinced. As he buckled in, Jensen sniffed the air, his nose wrinkling. “What’s that smell?”  
  
Jared sighed. “You really don’t want to know.” Starting the engine, he put the bus into gear. With a spray of gravel, they pulled out of the parking lot and headed down the road.

 

 

@*@*@*@*@

Twenty minutes later Jensen’s pocket started beeping. Pulling the timepiece out, he pressed the button.  
  
 _“Jen?”_  Chris’s voice sounded tinny in the VW bus.   
  
“We’re here, Chris.” Jensen held the piece so Jared could hear. “Any more information?”  
  
 _“Yeah, we found the next portal opening – someplace called Roswell?”_  
  
“You’re kidding, right?” Jared started laughing hysterically, tears running down his face.   
  
Frowning, Jensen looked at him. “What’s so funny?”  
  
“Don’t know about your world, Jensen, but here, Roswell is where an alien spaceship supposedly crashed.” Jensen watched Jared wipe the tears from his cheeks. “It’s just completely ironic, that’s all.”  
  
“I’ll laugh when we get there. How far away is it?”   
  
“It’s in New Mexico, which is almost across the country.” Jensen could see Jared’s mind working, calculating the distance. “It’ll be a stretch but if we take into account food, gas and sleep, we’ll just about make it.” He paused. “Jensen? Since you can’t drive the bus, I’m gonna need to rest sometime…”  
  
Jensen knew what he was getting at. Any lengthy stop was going to give Sheppard and his men time to find them.  
  
“Chris, Jared’s right. Since I can’t drive this thing, we’re gonna need to sleep at some point.”  
  
 _“We can help with that, Jen. Steve’s figured out how to jam the signal for a short amount of time – a couple of hours at the most – so Sheppard can’t locate you. It should give you guys time to rest. But it’s not permanent so you’ll have to give us the head’s up when you stop so we can coordinate with your down time.”_  
  
Jensen sighed. It wasn’t ideal but at least it would give them some breathing room. “Thanks, Chris. Anything else?”  
  
 _“Just…take care, bro.”_  Jensen could hear the concern in Chris’s voice.  
  
“We will.” The timepiece became dark as Chris ended the transmission.  
  
The bus was silent, each man lost in his own thoughts.   
  
“Jensen…” Jared’s voice broke the stillness.  
  
“Yeah?” He turned to the other man. Jared’s face was shadowed in the faint glow of the dash, but Jensen could see the worry.  
  
“What…” He paused. “What happens if we don’t get to Roswell in time? To you, I mean.”  
  
“Honestly, I don’t know. We’ve never sent a person across the portal before.”  
  
Jared stayed silent for a moment. Jensen watched as he squared his shoulders, a determined look on his face. “Then we’ll just have to make sure you get there on time.”  
  
Jared’s declaration was followed by a distinct growl of his stomach.  
  
Jensen burst into laughter. “Sounds like a plan. But I think we need to feed you first. Wouldn’t want you fainting from hunger.”  
  
“Hey now!” Jensen could hear the mock anger in Jared’s voice. “I’m a growing boy! I need my fuel.”  
  
“Dude, if you grow any more, your head’ll pop out of the roof.”  
  
“Smartass.” Jared was grinning.   
  
“Better that than a dumbass.” Jensen grinned back. It relieved him to see Jared smile. He knew how serious the situation was and he didn’t want Jared to be any more freaked out about it than he already was.  
  
“So – what’re you hungry for?”   
  
Just like that, Jared’s innocent comment flipped a switch in Jensen’s brain.  _Hungry for you_  skittered across his cortex and an image of Jared, long-limbed, naked and splayed out across a bed as Jensen worshiped him with his mouth flooded his thoughts.   
  
“Jensen?” Jared’s voice knocked him out of his quick fantasy and he thanked the gods that it was dark and he could hide his hardening cock.  
  
“Uh, someplace with hot food and lots of coffee.” Jensen shifted into a more comfortable position and willed his mind to think of non-Jared thoughts. Kissing his grandmother, his third grade teacher, Admiral Beaver naked.  _Ew._  That worked.   
  
A few minutes later, Jared pulled into a gas station to check something on his phone he called Google Maps. “We need to see if we’re going in the right direction,” he explained, tapping on the screen.  
  
“While you do that, I’m going to get something to drink. Want anything?”  
  
“Water would be great. And some snacks. Oh wait, you’ll need money.” Jared dug into his pocket and tossed Jensen his wallet. “Don’t think your cash would spend here.”  
  
Jensen climbed out of the bus and entered the gas station. Heading to the cold cases, he grabbed a bottle of water for Jared and what looked like a cola. On the way to the coffee pot he grabbed several bags of chips and a bunch of candy bars. Putting the items on the counter, Jensen filled the biggest coffee cup they had and walked back to the register.  
  
The clerk on duty stared at him, then looked away quickly. Glancing up at the fisheye mirror behind the counter, Jensen realized why. Hair mussed, a dark streak of soot across his cheek, a bit of blood crusted on his forehead – he looked like shit.  
  
“Bar fight.” He figured that would answer most of the questions. It seemed to work because the clerk visibly relaxed. Paying for his purchases, he exited the store.   
  
Climbing back into the bus, he handed Jared his water and his wallet. “Add clothes shopping to your list of stops.”  
  
“Huh?” Jared looked up from his phone. “Clothes shopping?”  
  
“Yeah. We look and smell pretty rank.” Jared raised his arm and sniffed, making Jensen chuckle. “Plus we’re going to need toothbrushes and stuff.”  
  
“Okay.” Jensen watched Jared click off his phone. “We can stop at a Wal-Mart.” He started the engine and pulled out onto the road.  
  
“So where are we in relation to Roswell?” Jensen fiddled with the radio, finding a station that was playing something that sounded like what he listened to back home.  
  
“We actually are headed in the right direction.” Jared clicked the turn signal, merging onto the highway. “I figure we’ll get out of Richmond, find a Wal-Mart, get clothes and grab a bite at the McDonald’s. We’ve got snacks so we should be good to stop in about an hour. That sound okay to you?”  
  
“Works for me.” Jensen settled into his seat. “Mind if close my eyes for a bit?” He needed a quick catnap to reset.  
  
“Go ahead. I’ll wake you when we stop.”  
  
The last thing Jensen heard before he drifted off was Jared’s off-key humming.   


 

@*@*@*@*@

  
  
“Jensen, wake up.”  
  
Jared spoke softly so he wouldn’t startle Jensen. The man was obviously exhausted. He’d fallen asleep almost immediately after closing his eyes. Jared had spent the last hour sneaking glances at him as he drove.  
  
Jensen was beautiful as he slept. The lights from oncoming cars had illuminated his face, showing the lines and planes in stark relief. Jared had marveled at his long lashes and what looked like freckles sprinkled across his cheeks.  
  
When they pulled into the Wal-Mart parking lot, Jared had hesitated to wake him. Partly because he knew Jensen needed the rest and partly because he wanted to be able to look his fill without Jensen asking why he was staring at him.  
  
Sighing, he put his hand on Jensen’s shoulder and shook him lightly. “C’mon, we’re here.”  
  
Jared found himself pinned to his seat, Jensen’s hand circling his neck. Jensen’s eyes were unfocused.  
  
“Jensen!” He managed to choke out the sound, bringing Jensen’s attention to him.   
  
“Shit!” Jensen let go like he’d touched a hot pan. “Sorry, sorry.”  
  
“What the hell was that?” Jared rubbed his throat.   
  
“Didn’t know where I was for a minute.” Jensen reached up and moved Jared’s hand away. “Let me see if I hurt you.”   
  
Jared felt Jensen’s fingers run across his neck.  _Hurt him._  He’d forgotten for a moment that Jensen was a soldier. That he could subdue Jared without even thinking twice.  
  
That concept had Jared silently whimpering  _YES!_  He swallowed, stammering, “I’m fine.”  
  
“You sure?” His hand still on Jared’s neck, Jensen’s gaze was concerned. Jared knew if they didn’t get out of the bus  _right now, this instant,_  that he would do something reckless and stupid – like kiss Jensen.   
  
“Yeah, let’s go.” Jared slid out from under Jensen’s hand and quickly exited the bus. He needed air.   
  
They walked into the store and grabbed a shopping cart. “Clothes first?” Jared needed something to normalize the situation. He didn’t even know if Jensen was gay – not officially. And how did you bring that up?  _Oh, excuse me. I know you’re an alien and all, but do you like guys?_  Not that it would matter anyway. Jensen would be back home in less than seventy-two hours.  
  
“Clothes work.” Jensen steered the cart to the men’s department. Shortly it was filled with several pairs of jeans, t-shirts, underwear and socks. Jared threw in two duffle bags to pack everything in.  
  
They made their way to the pharmacy area to get their bathroom supplies. Weaving through the aisles, Jared tried to steer away from his thoughts.  
  
“So, how different is my world compared to yours?”  _That was a safe topic._  
  
“Not very much, to be honest.” Jensen tossed a 3-pack of toothbrushes into the buggy. “The names of stores and things are different, but other than that it seems pretty close.”  
  
“I’ll bet you’re anxious to get back, though.”  
  
“Well, other than hoping I won’t implode going through the portal, yeah.” Jensen held up a tube of Crest.   
  
Jared nodded, taking it from him and adding it to their purchases.   
  
“Honestly,” Jensen continued, “if it were under different circumstances, I think it would be interesting to stay longer. See what your world has to offer me.”  
  
Jared wasn’t going to read anything into that statement. Nothing at all. “Wouldn’t you miss your friends and family?” Okay, maybe he was reading a bit into it. But he couldn’t help himself.  
  
“I’d miss Chris and Steve, but my family…” Jensen paused and rubbed the back of his neck. “My family doesn’t talk to me much anymore.”  
  
“I’m sorry to hear that.” Jared wasn’t going to press, even though he felt there was a story there.  
  
“Yeah well, they weren’t happy when I brought my first boyfriend home in college and things went south from there.”  
  
Jared quickly looked away from Jensen and towards the deodorant as his libido did the happy dance. They played for the same team! Now it was his turn.  
  
Turning back, he casually watched Jensen to see his reaction. “Mine took it pretty well when I told them that was the reason I broke up with Genevieve.”  
  
He saw Jensen’s eyes widen. “Wait, Genevieve? Your friend? You dated her?”  
  
“Yeah, for two years.” Jared shrugged. “It took her literally smacking me upside the head to help me realize I liked guys and that she was a safety net.”  
  
“Really…” Jensen looked lost in thought.   
  
Jared turned back to the Right Guard stick deodorant and smiled. He wasn’t the swiftest at reading people, but even he could tell that his statement piqued Jensen’s interest.   
  
Grabbing two, he tossed them into the cart. “I think we’re done here. Let’s go pay for these and grab food. Those snacks only held me off for so long.”  
  
“How much of it did you eat?” Jensen guided the cart around a drunk couple with a baby.  
  
“Um…all of it…” Jared blushed at Jensen’s laugh.   
  
“Good God, Jared!” Jensen’s voice was exasperated but Jared could hear the humor in it. “How did your parents afford to feed you?”  
  
“Hey if you think I’m bad, you should see my brother eat. He’s bigger than me!” Jared bounced along the side of the cart with a grin on his face.  
  
“No thank you! One Sasquatch in my life is enough, thank you very much.”  
Jensen stopped. “Oh crap, forgot shower gel.”  
  
“I’ll go back and grab some.” Jared turned to go back. “Any particular smell?”  
  
“Nothing fruity.” Jensen wrinkled his nose. “A manly smell.”  
  
“For a manly man?” Jared teased.  
  
“Damn right.” Jensen made a mean face then laughed.  
  
“Okay, go get in line and I’ll be right back.”  
  
Jared quickly headed back to the soap aisle. He found a shower gel that smelled of sandalwood. And tried not to imagine Jensen naked and wet in the shower.  
  
On his way back to the registers he had to detour past an elderly couple and found himself in the family planning aisle. He stopped. In front of him were several rows of condoms. Should he take a chance?   
  
Thinking about what Misha said about jumping off the cliff, he grabbed a box and a bottle of lube. Hurrying to the self-checkout, he paid for his purchases, bagged them and hid them under his shirt. He didn’t want Jensen to see them. At least not until he needed them. And God, he hoped he was going to need them.  
  
Jensen had almost finished unloading the cart when Jared came back to the register.  
  
“What took you so long?”   
  
“Had to navigate around an old couple.” Jared hoped his voice sounded nonchalant. He didn’t think  _I had to buy condoms and lube in the hopes we might have sex_  would go over well in front of the matronly cashier. “Here’s your manly smelling shower gel. Sandalwood.”  
  
“Excellent.” Jensen took it from his hand and put it on the belt. “I thought we could put some of the stuff in the duffle bags and worry about serious packing later.”  
  
“That works.” Jared had planned on sneaking his purchase into his duffle as soon as he knew Jensen wasn’t looking.  
  
“Your total is $371.55. Will that be debit or credit?” The cashier’s voice was bored. The final amount made Jared wince. He knew that Misha wouldn’t mind, but it still bothered him to spend that much.  
  
“Credit.” He quickly completed the purchase, signing his name.  
  
“Food?” Jensen motioned towards the McDonalds.  
  
“Ohh yes!” Jared grabbed the cart and headed that way. “I need a quarter pounder with cheese in the worst way. Maybe two.” He heard Jensen chuckle. “What?”  
  
“Only two?”  
  
“Okay, maybe three if I only get one order of fries.” They stood in line.  
  
“How do you manage it?” Jared turned to see Jensen looking him over. He tried not to blush as he felt the other man’s eyes pause at parts of his anatomy and then move on. “I mean, you’re a big guy, I get that, but you’re also pretty fit. Where does all the food go?”  
  
“My whole family is like this.” Jared gestured to himself. “Plus, I run every morning with the dogs and work out at a local gym.”  
  
They paused so they could place their order. Jared ordered three double quarter pounders with cheese, large fries, a large Coke and a chocolate milkshake and flipped Jensen off when he commented about him creating a burger shortage.  
  
He then turned it around on Jensen and teased him about watching his girlish figure when he ordered a grilled chicken sandwich, a side salad and a diet coke.  
  
“Yeah, whatever.” Jensen took the tray and found a table close to their cart while Jared paid for the food. They sat down and dug in. Jared was starving.  
  
He was on his second burger when he heard Jensen chuckle. “What?”  
  
“I’ve just never seen anyone enjoy their food that much.” Jared watched as Jensen leaned back and sipped his Diet Coke. “Kinda makes me wonder what other stuff you enjoy.”  
  
Jared almost choked on his burger. “Like – like what things?”  _Was he asking about sex?_    
  
“Well, this is the first time we’ve actually had a chance to breathe and I realized that other than your dogs and your friends, I don’t know much about you.”  
  
Jared didn’t know whether to be relieved or disappointed. “Um, what do you want to know?”  
  
“The usual stuff I guess. Where you’re from, stuff about your family.”  
  
“Okay, well, I’m originally from a place called San Antonio…” Jared pulled out his phone and called up a map. Soon he found himself telling Jensen about his family and all the crazy things they did. Jensen countered back with stories of his own.  
  
“And then, Josh jumped off just as the mower hit the pool. My dad was not happy.”   
  
Jared was laughing so hard he had tears streaming down his face. As he wiped his face he noticed Jensen staring at him.  
  
“What are you looking at?” Jared felt himself blush.   
  
“You.” Jensen smiled and ducked his head. “You look good when you laugh. Happy.”  
  
“Uh…thank you?” Jared was at a loss. He wasn’t sure how to respond. Was Jensen hitting on him or simply making conversation? Just as he was mustering up the courage to answer, Jensen spoke.  
  
“Well…um….I don’t know about you, but I’m about to hit the wall.” Jensen stood and picked up the tray. “We probably need to get out of here and find a place so you can crash for a couple of hours.”  
  
Jared silently cursed as he watched him dump the tray. The moment was gone. He could kick himself. He hoped Misha was right, but jumping off the cliff was hard sometimes.   
  
Sighing quietly, he stood and followed Jensen, pushing the cart out of the store.  


 

@*@*@*@*@

  
  
Forty-five minutes later they checked in to what Jared sarcastically referred to as a “no-tell” motel.  
  
Jensen had to agree. The double beds covered in polyester bedspreads with the ugliest flower pattern he’d ever seen took up most of the room. There was a table and two chairs and an old TV. The only upside to the place was that the motel room door was on the back of the building - no one would see the VW bus.  
  
They quickly unpacked the shopping bags and repacked everything into their duffle bags.   
  
“I need to get out of these clothes.” Jared held up the front of his shirt. It was smeared with soot and dirt. “Do you care if I grab the first shower?”  
  
“Nah, go ahead. Just don’t use up all the hot water.” Jensen made himself comfortable on the bed and tried not to think about all the bare skin that Jared was about to soap up.  
  
He needed to focus on where they were going - not on the man who had started to sing an off-key rendition of one of the songs they’d heard on the radio. And not on how incredibly sexy that was.  
  
Jensen sighed and dug the timepiece out of his pocket. Pushing the connect button, he contacted Chris.  
  
 _“Hey bro. You stopped for the night?”_  Chris’s voice was gravely and Jensen figured he hadn’t slept much since this clusterfuck started.  
  
“Yeah, figured we needed a few hours.” Jared’s voice got louder as he reached the end of the song.  
  
 _“Man, is there a cat fight outside or something? What the hell’s that noise?”_  
  
“That’s Jared.” Jensen couldn’t help but grin as Jared started another tune. “He’s, um, in the shower. Singing.”  
  
 _“Dude, that is NOT singing. That’s – well, I don’t know what that is, but it’s not singing.”_  Chris’s voice was disgusted.  
  
“Yeah well, not everyone can sound like you.”  
  
 _“So true.”_  The tone of Chris’s voice changed.  _“What’s he like?”_  
  
“Who, Jared?” Jensen was confused for a moment as his friend switched directions.  
  
 _“Who else is there with you? Yeah, Jared.”_  
  
“Well.” Jensen frowned as he tried to figure out what to tell Chris. “He’s huge. Taller than me. And the guy can eat both you and me under the table. Oh, and he has dogs. But I think I told you that. And he’s got some really great friends who helped us get out of town…”  
  
Jensen trailed off to the sound of Chris’s laughter. “What’s so funny?”  
  
 _“Jen, did you even BREATHE anywhere in that sentence?”_  Chris kept chuckling. Jensen was glad he was on an alternate world or he would have decked him right there.  _“Seriously though, I can’t remember the last time I’ve heard you so – animated, I guess would be the right word.”_  
  
Jensen was glad that Chris couldn’t see him blush. “Yeah, well…”  
  
He heard Chris suck in a breath.  _“Oh my God, Jenny, you have the hots for this guy!”_  There was no way Jensen could miss the gleeful tone in Chris’s voice.   
  
“Keep your voice down!” Jensen hissed the words even though he was pretty sure Jared couldn’t hear them over the shower and his singing.  
  
 _“It’s about fucking time!”_  Jensen could just imagine the grin that covered Chris’s face.  _“What’s he look like? Other than being huge – which I assume refers to his height and not his -.”_  
  
“Chris!” Jensen didn’t want to hear the next word come out of his friend’s mouth. “That’s not what I meant when I said it and you know it!”  
  
 _“Just yanking your chain bro.”_  Jensen could hear Chris’s chair creak as he got settled.  _“Relax, Jen. It’s just been a long time since I heard you this excited about another person. Your timing sure sucks though.”_  
  
“No kidding.” Jensen sighed. “It’s just my luck to find a guy that interests me on a parallel world that I’m leaving in about 48 hours.” He chuckled ruefully. “And did that sound as bizarre to you as it did to me?”  
  
 _“Pretty fucked up, I’ll have to admit.”_  Jensen heard Chris pause.  _”He’s that hot, huh?”_    
  
Jensen took a breath. “God, Chris, he’s gorgeous.” He couldn’t believe he was telling Chris this, but he needed to share with someone. “Just my type you know? Tall, built. Legs for days. Smart, with a wicked sense of humor.” He stopped talking for a moment. “Shit, I sound like such a girl.”  
  
 _“No, you sound like someone who’s interested in a handsome man.”_  Jensen heard Chris push a few buttons.  _“What are you going to do about it?”_  
  
“What the hell can I do?” Jensen rubbed his eyes. “I can’t just say ‘Hey Jared, I know I’m leaving for my world in two days, and there are some mean fuckers chasing us who want to kill me and probably you too, but what do you say about a little somethin’ somethin’, just for fun’?”  
  
 _“Yeah, probably not a good thing to say there, Jen.”_  
  
“Ya think?” Jensen glared at the timepiece, fully aware that Chris couldn’t see him, but for some reason it made him feel better. “Besides, I get the feeling he’s not a one-nighter.”   
  
 _”Is that feeling coming from him or from you?”_  Chris’s voice was knowing. Sometimes Jensen hated that they’d been friends for years. Chris could always tell what he was thinking and called him on it frequently.   
  
“Me. And that’s what sucks. I’d feel better if I didn’t feel that way, if that makes any sense.”  
  
 _“In the convoluted way that you think, Jen, it kinda does._  Jensen heard Chris sigh.  _“I don’t know what to tell you. You’re walking a fine line either way you go. Just be careful, whatever you decide.”_  
  
Before Jensen could reply, he heard the water in the bathroom shut off. His mind imagined Jared stepping out of the shower, rivulets of water sluicing down the curve of his back as he toweled himself off. Jensen pressed the heel of his hand against the base of his hardening cock.   
  
“Listen Jared just finished, so now it’s my turn.”  
  
 _“I’m sure. You know you’ll go blind doing that in the shower.”_  Chris chuckled.  
  
“Shut up, asshole.” Jensen’s words lacked heat. “How much time do we have to rest? I want to give Jared as much time as I can.”  
  
 _“I’m sure you do.”_  Jensen could hear Chris snicker.  _“I can give you four hours.”_  
  
“That’ll have to do. I’ll tell him.” Jensen set the alarm on his watch. “And you know I hate you, right?”  
  
 _“Nah, you love me, Jenny boy._  
  
“Only if you stop with the names, dude.”  
  
 _“Uh uh. Listen. Get rest and we’ll talk tomorrow.”_  Jensen heard Chris pause.  _“And Jensen, sometimes you just have to do what’s best for you, even if it doesn’t seem like the right thing at the time.”_  
  
“What the hell’s that supposed to mean?”  
  
 _“You’ll know when the time comes, bro. Catch you later.”_  With that, Chris signed off. Which was probably a good thing, since Jensen’s mouth went dry and he wouldn’t have been able to speak coherently anyway.   
  
Jared had just walked out of the bathroom wearing a pair of thin sleep pants and a tank top.   
  
The pants rode low on his hips – a fact Jensen was pretty sure Jared wasn’t aware of. The tank top pulled across his chest, the fabric teasing his nipples. Jensen tried not to stare. Tried not to think about what those nubs would taste like if  _when?_  he swiped his tongue over them.   
  
Thank God Jared was oblivious – he was too busy toweling off his hair and talking to notice Jensen’s distress.  
  
“Man did that feel great.” Jensen saw his head appear from underneath the terrycloth. “I should have left you plenty of hot water.”  
  
“You sure you didn’t scare it away with your singing?” Jensen was trying to come up with anything he could think of to distract Jared.  
  
“Bite me.” Jared dug around in his duffle and pulled out a hairbrush.   
  
 _So not helping!_  
  
“Not unless you pay extra,” Jensen retorted then winced as Jared gave him a look. God, he was just digging himself in deeper every time he opened his mouth. He stood, trying to keep the front of his body tilted slightly so Jared wouldn’t see his erection. Blindly grabbing clothes from his duffle bag, he hoped he got something wearable. “Okay, think I’m headed to the shower.”  
  
Sliding past the other man, he caught a whiff of sandalwood and outdoors mixed with something that could only be Jared.  
  
Closing the door, he let his head fall back against the wall.  
  
 _He was so screwed._  


 

@*@*@*@*@

  
  
Jared watched as Jensen entered the bathroom and closed the door. Moments later there was a soft thud. He almost went to check but the sudden spray of the water against the wall stilled his movements.  
  
Sighing, he picked up his pillows and fluffed them up against the headboard. He made himself comfortable on his bed and grabbed the remote to flip through the channels.  
  
A few minutes later he’d cycled through what the motel had to offer and found nothing of interest. Looking around, he saw the timepiece on the nightstand where Jensen had left it.  
  
Jared picked it up, turning it over to examine it more closely. His finger accidentally hit one of the buttons and the object made a beeping noise.  
  
“Shit!” Jared began to put it down when he heard a voice from the speaker.  
  
 _“Jensen, why’re you calling back? Is there something wrong?”_  It was Chris.  
  
“Uh…it’s not Jensen.” He felt like an idiot.  
  
 _“Must be Jared, then.”_  Jared heard a quiet chuckle.  _“Hey there, this is Chris if you hadn’t figured that out.”_  
  
“Hey, Chris. I didn’t mean to call you. I was looking at the timepiece and I guess I pressed a button.”  
  
 _“Not a problem. How you holding up, man?”_  Chris’s voice was warm and it put Jared at ease.  
  
“Just peachy considering that I caused my place of employment to burn down, discovered there are parallel worlds, was shot at by alien bad guys with laser guns and am in a shitty hotel on the run from said alien bad guys.”   
  
He heard Chris burst into laughter.  _“Well, at least you’ve kept your sense of humor. That’ll help when Jensen gets cranky.”_  
  
“Oh great. When’s that going to be?” Jared wasn’t looking forward to that experience.  
  
 _“In about four hours. The key is coffee, black, and lots of it. When he wakes up and starts to growl, hand him a cup and back away slowly.”_    
  
Jared smiled at the image Chris painted. “So…you’ve known Jensen for a while, then?” He figured he’d see what information Chris was willing to share with him.  
  
 _“Known the boy since we were six and I hit him over the head with my plastic shovel when he tried to steal my dumptruck. We’ve been friends ever since.”_  
  
“That must have been fun growing up together.” Jared paused, wondering how he could ask what he wanted to know.  
  
 _“Jared?”_  Chris’s voice was amused.  _“Son, I can hear you thinking from way over here. You want to know about Jensen but you’re too afraid to ask me.”_  
  
Jared instinctively ducked his head before he remembered Chris couldn’t see him. “Yeah. I mean, I kind of know some stuff. We traded some growing up stories, but that was about it.”  
  
 _“Tell you what. You ask anything you want and I’ll either answer it or I won’t. Sound good?”_  
  
“What’s he like?” Jared blurted the question out before he lost his nerve.   
  
He heard Chris laugh.  _“Going for the jugular right off the bat. I can respect that. Okay, here’s a crash course in Jensen Ackles. He’s moody, driven, a perfectionist, and a major pain in my ass when he thinks a job’s not going the way it should. He’s also brilliant, talented, way smarter than I am, has the best instincts of anyone I’ve ever seen and he’s right more often than he is wrong. Because he is the way he is, very few people get to see his soft underbelly, if you know what I mean.”_  
  
“You willing to share that with me?” Jared cocked an ear towards the bathroom. It would be just his luck to get to the good stuff right as Jensen finished his shower.  
  
 _“Looking for the personal stuff, huh? I can’t share everything, because most of it’s not my story to share, but I will tell you this. Jen’s been hurt by a lot of people. His family, some friends – they weren’t too happy with some of his life choices. Then he got caught up in a few toxic relationships that did some damage, so he’s locked up pretty tight as a rule.”_  Jared heard Chris pause and quietly mutter something like ‘I can’t believe I’m saying this’ before he spoke again.  _“Whatever you did or said, or maybe it was your dogs - hell, I don’t know - for whatever reason, it seems as though Jensen’s decided to let you in.”_  
  
Jared’s head spun. Was Chris saying what he thought he was saying? Was Jensen interested in him? Suddenly, everything that happened earlier that evening washed over him and he felt sick. He’d jumped off the cliff, but he’d forgotten about what might happen when he hit the bottom.  
  
“What am I supposed to do about that Chris? He’s going back to your world in less than three days.”  
  
 _“You’re both adults, Jared. Just make sure your decision is best for both of you.”_  Chris’s voice was certain, like he knew exactly what Jared was going to do. Jared wished he had that faith.  
  
 _“Listen, I’ve got to go so I can keep monitoring the feed we’re using to jam your signal. Whatever happens, it’s gonna be okay.”_  With that, he was gone, leaving Jared shaken and unsettled.   
  
The shower turned off and he heard Jensen moving around the bathroom. Jared crawled under the covers and turned his back to the bathroom door. He heard the door open and felt the puff of steam roll out into the room.  
  
“Jared?” Jensen’s voice was soft. Jared pretended to be asleep. He knew it was the coward’s way out but he had no clue what to do with the information Chris had shared with him and he didn’t want to talk to Jensen until he could wrap his head around everything.   
  
He heard Jensen get ready for bed and waited until he was sure the other man was asleep before rolling onto his back to stare at the ceiling. Jensen’s soft breathing and Chris’s words opened parts of him he didn’t know were there. Closing his eyes, he willed himself into an uneasy sleep.   


 

@*@*@*@*@

  
  
Sheppard was livid. They’d followed the motorcycle for almost an hour before he realized that the two men on it weren’t Ackles and that oversized sidekick he’d managed to attach himself to at the warehouse.  
  
He was tempted to shoot his men on principal, but restrained himself. Ordering them to turn around, they headed back to the bar, passing it as they travelled in the opposite direction. Sheppard mentally cursed the tracker’s inability to effectively keep tabs on the timepiece. If it had worked as it should, they wouldn’t have wasted an hour following the decoys.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted as the tracker began to beep. Sheppard smiled to himself. Things were looking up.  
  
“Gentlemen, it looks like we’ve got a bead on the Commander and his Sasquatch again. Let’s try not to fuck this up, shall we?” He settled in his seat. “Remember, we need to know where they’re heading. I’d rather not be stuck on this ball of dirt any longer than we have to.”  
  
Sheppard dug out his pack of cigarettes and his lighter. He lit up and took a drag, watching the end glow orange. Blowing out smoke rings, he contemplated what he was going to do to Ackles when all was said and done.  
  
He was going to make him pay for bringing them here. And it was going to be beautiful.  


 

@*@*@*@*@

  
  
Jensen was in the middle of a dream when the world started shuddering. For a moment he thought it was an earthquake – then he realized it was Jared shaking the bed.  
  
“C’mon, Jensen. We need to get going.” Jensen opened an eye and saw a grinning face.  _Fuck._  Jared was a morning person. God really must hate him.  
  
That thought did a one-eighty when Jared took Jensen’s hand and wrapped it around a cup of black coffee.   
  
“Don’t spill,” he said, getting carefully up from the bed.   
  
“God I love you,” Jensen murmured as he tilted his head to inhale the scent. He slowly sat up and took a sip, moaning at the taste.  
  
“Is that comment directed at me or the coffee?” Jared was packing his bag.  
  
“The coffee. Haven’t slept with you yet.”  _Shit!_  Jensen couldn’t believe he’d let that slip out. He glanced at Jared to gauge his reaction.  
  
“The day’s not over.” Jared’s comment was flippant but he was blushing as he put the last items in his duffle bag.   
  
Jensen didn’t know what to say so he took another sip of his coffee and tried not to will himself somewhere else.  
  
“I’m going to head to the bus. We head out in ten, does that work for you?”  
Jensen watched Jared hoist his bag onto his shoulder.  
  
“Yeah, that’s enough time.”  _Enough time for me to get my head out of my ass._  
  
“Okay then.” The door clicked behind Jared and Jensen was alone in the room.  
  
Quickly getting up, he pulled on a pair of jeans and one of the new t-shirts they’d bought the night before. All the while mentally kicking himself.  
  
What the hell possessed him to make a comment like that? Out loud? Jensen blamed it on lack of caffeine.   
  
He put on socks and his boots before rapidly packing what little was left to go into his duffle bag. He thought about Jared’s reply -  _The day’s not over_  - and wished they weren’t in this situation. That he had more time to figure things out.  
  
Jensen sighed as he put on his jacket, shouldered his duffle bag and headed out the door. Life just sucked sometimes.

 

@*@*@*@*@

The rest of the day was uneventful. They drove through big cities and small towns, around industrial areas and fields full of cows. Their conversation ebbed and flowed. Jared tried to get Jensen to play an alphabet game with license plates until Jensen pointed out that he had no clue the names of the states.  
  
They stopped several times for food and again Jensen marveled at the amount Jared could put away in one sitting.  
  
It was dark by the time they got back on the road after dinner. The conversation migrated to comparing notes on each other’s worlds. Just as Jensen had said, the differences were minimal – mostly names – and they spent a good ninety minutes matching up movie titles and famous people.  
  
Jensen was actually enjoying himself when he looked in the rear view mirror and realized that the headlights behind them were from the same car and had been trailing them for the last thirty minutes.  
  
He cursed himself for being too wrapped up in Jared and their conversation and not paying attention to their surroundings.  
  
“Jared, don’t make it obvious, but look in the rear view mirror. We’re being followed.” Jensen checked the side mirror. The car was keeping just the right amount of distance that he would if he were trailing someone. “I think Sheppard found us.”  
  
What? Why didn’t the timepiece pick it up?” Jared’s voice was frantic.  
  
Jensen dug through his jean pockets until he remembered he’d put the timepiece in his coat pocket. Which he’d dumped in the back seat after dinner. “Because I’m an idiot and it’s in my coat.” He twisted around and grabbed his coat, fumbling for the pocket. He took out the timepiece which was beeping rapidly.  
  
 _Fuck Fuck Fuck!_    
  
“We’ve got to do something.”  _Think Ackles!_  “Okay, take the next exit but wait until the last moment.”  
  
He saw Jared nod, his face pale in the oncoming headlights. The bus jerked as Jared swung the wheel hard to the right and took the exit, cutting off several cars.  
  
“What now?” Jared sped up, taking a right onto the two-lane. “Did they make it? “  
  
“Yeah, they managed. Floor this thing.” Jensen’s mind ran through and discarded options as he saw the other car pick up speed to stay with them.   
  
The bus rattled as Jared pressed the gas pedal to the floor. Jensen prayed that it would stay together as they took a curve on what felt like two wheels.  
  
“There! Turn there!” Jensen pointed to a road on their left. Jared turned, tires squealing.   
  
“Now go right!” Again, Jared took the turn and Jensen could hear items flying around in the back of the bus.  
  
Sheppard and his crew were still behind them like orcas stalking their prey.  
  
He pushed the communication button on the timepiece. “Chris, man. You better be there!”  
  
 _“I’m here. What the hell, Jensen?”_  
  
“Sheppard found us. I need you to jam our signal!” Jensen’s shoulder hit the door as Jared swerved down another street.  
  
 _“Working on it! I need five minutes.”_  Jensen heard Chris shouting instructions.  
  
“We don’t HAVE five minutes!” Glancing out the window, Jensen registered that they were heading into the warehouse district of whatever town they were in. Which didn’t bode well for them if Sheppard and his men decided to start shooting.  
  
“Hurry, Chris!”  
  
 _“I’m working on it!”_  
  
Jared took another right then a left then another right. His maneuvers gained them some distance. And a police escort.  
  
“Oh just great!” Jensen cursed as the cruisers pulled in behind Sheppard’s car, sirens blaring.  
  
 _”Done!_  Chris’s voice was triumphant.   
  
“Jensen!” Jared’s shout shifted Jensen’s attention. He looked out of the windshield.   
  
“Oh you have GOT to be kidding!”   
  
They were rapidly approaching an active railroad crossing. Its lights flashing, bells ringing, the arms were slowly dropping to block oncoming traffic.  
  
“Where’s the train!”   
  
“What?” For a minute Jensen couldn’t comprehend what Jared was asking.  
  
“WHERE’S the train?”  
  
 _Shit!_  Jared was going to run the crossing. Jensen’s heart stuck in his throat as he heard the train whistle.   
  
“Almost here! Jared, we’re not gonna make it!”  
  
“Watch me!” Jared increased their speed, the bus growling as it picked up momentum on the slight incline.  
  
Suddenly they were flying, the wooden crossing arms splintering as the bus slipped past the front of the train. All four wheels left the ground as they sailed through the air, coming to a bounce on the other side. Jensen felt the vehicle shudder as the train passed them with a whoosh.  
  
“Woohoo!!” Jared shouted, easing up on the gas. “We made it!”  
  
Jensen stared at him. “You are fucking crazy, do you know that?”  
  
“We made it, though,” Jared repeated. “And Sheppard’s stuck behind the train. With the cops.” His voice was so gleeful that Jensen couldn’t help laughing.  
  
“That was some pretty good driving there, by the way.” Jensen was very impressed, he had to admit. “Just don’t do it again, okay?”  
  
Jared laughed. “Trust me, now that it’s over, I’m about ready to fall apart. All I want to do is find a quiet bar and have a few beers until the shaking stops.”   
  
“God that sounds fantastic. Let’s do that.” Jensen clicked the communication button on the timepiece. “Let me update Chris.”  
  
He quickly gave Chris the rundown and told him that they were stopping soon for the night. Signing off, he closed his eyes for a moment to mentally catch his breath.  
  
One more day and all this would be over and he would be home. Somehow that thought didn’t bring a smile to his face. He turned and stared out into the dark as a slow rain left droplets on the window.   


 

@*@*@*@*@

  
  
They found a motel on the outskirts of town that had a vacancy sign and a bar across the parking lot that was offering beer buckets for five dollars.  
  
After Jared checked them in and pulled the bus around the building to hide it, he met Jensen at their room.  
  
“I’m gonna take a quick shower then I’m gonna be ready for that beer.” Jared watched Jensen grab some clothes from his duffle bag and head to the bathroom.  
  
As soon as the door closed, Jared unzipped his duffle and searched for the bag he’d gotten from Wal-Mart. He opened the nightstand, pulled the condoms and lube out of the bag and shoved them in the drawer.  
  
Jensen’s comment from that morning had stayed with him. Jared knew it was an off-the-cuff remark, but the look on Jensen’s face after he had said it made Jared think that Jensen didn’t plan on saying what he did.  
  
Which made it even hotter than if it had been intentional. It meant that Jared was on Jensen’s mind, and not just because he was helping Jensen get to Roswell.   
  
Jared looked at the bathroom door and made a decision. If the opportunity presented itself, he was going to kiss Jensen and go from there. He was tired of wondering. The worst that could happen is that Jensen would turn him down. The best?  
  
Jared had a feeling that the best would surpass even his imagination.   
  
Determined, but still nervous, Jared took a fresh pair of jeans and a blue Henley out of his duffle. If he was going to do this, he was going to look as good as he could. Squaring his shoulders, he waited for his turn in the bathroom.  
  
Jensen stepped out and took his breath away.  
  
A green button down shirt the exact shade that matched his eyes fit snugly across his chest. Black jeans encased his legs. Jensen had also done something to his hair to make it spiky.   
  
“Wow.” Jared didn’t realize he’d spoken until Jensen ducked his head and blushed.  
  
“Is this okay?” Jensen sounded embarrassed.  
  
“Uh…yeah,” Jared stuttered. “You look great.” Jensen looked better than great, he thought. “Uh...I’m going to get my shower. Should be ready in fifteen.”  
  
Jared made a strategic retreat to the bathroom before he did something he would regret. At this point, he wasn’t sure he would be able to make it through an evening at the bar with Jensen looking as gorgeous as he did. He leaned his head back against the door and sighed before reaching to turn on the water.   


 

@*@*@*@*@

  
  
_A beer was a beer no matter what world you were in,_  Jensen thought as he stood at the bar waiting to get their refills. They’d been at the bar for a while and it was nice to wind down. Jared had told him they were a couple of hours away from Roswell and Chris had confirmed that they actually had enough time to get a decent night’s sleep.  
  
Turning around, he watched as the two coeds that had come in earlier were trying desperately to get Jared’s attention. He had to chuckle because Jared was completely oblivious to their hair flipping and lip glossing.  
  
Jensen studied him. Jared was enjoying himself and looked relaxed. The blue Henley fit tight across his chest and for a moment Jensen imagined hat it would be like to strip it off him and run his hands over Jared’s naked skin.  
His mouth watered at the thought.  
  
Jared was tapping his fingers in time to the live band playing in the corner. He caught Jensen’s gaze and tilted his head slightly towards the girls at the next table. Grinning, he rolled his eyes in their direction.  
  
Okay, so maybe he wasn’t oblivious to their attentions – just amused by them.   
  
The bartender handed Jensen the beers and his change and he headed back to their table. Handing a bottle to Jared, Jensen sat down and took a drink. The beer slid cold down his throat and he realized that he really needed this break. He had a feeling that things were going to get crazy and soon.  
  
“ Hey look!” Jared was holding up a metal can he’d snagged from the empty table next to him. The shiny blue label read ‘Castiel Energy.’ “Check this out.”  
  
“It’s a can, Jared.”  
  
“It’s not just any can, though. It’s one of Misha’s energy drinks!” He handed it to Jensen. “See – Collins Distributing Company. I didn’t know he’d expanded out this far. That’s cool. I’ll have to tell him.”   
  
His grin was so large that Jensen couldn’t help but return it. He leaned in to speak to Jared when a server whose name badge read ‘Sera’ brought two more beers to their table.  
  
“Excuse me, but we didn’t order these.”   
  
“Nope,” she said, setting them down in front of them. “Chandra and Elise sent them.” Sera motioned to the two girls that had been eyeing Jared and leaned in. “If I were you I’d run,” she whispered conspiratorially. “Not sure they’ve had their shots, know what I mean?”  
  
“That bad?” Jensen grinned at her.  
  
“You don’t know the half of it. The two of you are fresh meat and right up their alley. They’ll do everything in their power to try and get you to go home with them.”   
  
“We’re not looking to hook up.” Jared leaned back in his seat and stretched. “We’re just here to kick back and have a few beers.”  
  
“Yeah, good luck with that.” Sera glanced over her shoulder and Jensen could see that the two women were getting up and heading over to them. “Here they come. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” She picked up their empties and walked back to the bar.  
  
“Hi guys.” The taller of the two, a redhead, slithered up to Jared and leaned in, exposing her cleavage. “I’m Chandra and that’s Elise.” She motioned to the blonde. “We thought we’d come over and say hi.” Chandra plopped onto Jared’s lap, snagged the beer from his hand and took a drink.  
  
The look of utter disbelief Jared gave her almost made Jensen spit out his beer.  
  
“Uh…hi?” Jared looked very uncomfortable.   
  
“You boys passing through or staying a while?” Elise sat next to Jensen and put her hand on his arm.  
  
It was all Jensen could do not to look around for cameras because there was no way these girls were for real.  
  
“Just passing through.” He grinned at the panicked expression on Jared’s face as he watched the other man try to disentangle himself from the very touchy-feely redhead. He glanced over at the bar and saw Sera give him a sympathetic grimace. “In fact, we were just heading out…”   
  
“What the hell are you doing with my girlfriend?” This came from a guy who was as wide across as he was tall. He was flanked by two of his friends, all of whom were obviously very drunk.  
  
 _Great. The local yahoo and his posse. Just what they needed._  Jensen smiled what he hoped was a non-threatening smile. “Nothing. We were just getting ready to leave.” He stood and motioned to Jared to get up.  
  
Jared gestured to the girl on his lap and gave him a look that said  _You gonna help me here?_  
  
“Billy, shut your mouth.” The blonde spoke up. “Chandra broke up with you yesterday, you moron.”   
  
Chandra giggled and wrapped her arms around Jared’s neck. “Yeah, and we’re gonna spend some time with these boys.” She leaned in kissed him.  
  
“Mmph,” was all Jared was able to get out before Billy grabbed the redhead and pulled her off his lap.  
  
“No way in hell you’re gonna get away with kissing my girl!” He swung, dealing a glancing blow to the side of Jared’s face. Jared’s head snapped back.  
  
 _Shit!_  Jensen shoved past the chairs and headed for Billy. One of Billy’s friends tried to grab Jensen’s arm but he whipped around and planted a left hook that sent the guy over the table.  
  
Billy’s other friend was able to get a hold of Jensen and slammed his fist into Jensen’s jaw, dazing him.  
  
He could hear Chandra screaming and the shouts of the bartenders. Billy’s friend got in another lucky hit that had Jensen gasping for air, certain that he bruised a rib.  
  
Blearily he saw Jared punch Billy, sending him to the floor unconscious.  
  
The bartenders managed to separate Jensen and his opponent.   
  
“I’m gonna kill you!” The guy lunged at Jensen, but was restrained by two of the bouncers.  
  
“No you’re not, Lonnie,” one of them said. “You’re gonna sit right here while I call your wife.”  
  
Jensen leaned over, hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. His side felt like it was on fire and he ran his tongue over his lip to confirm that it was indeed split.  
  
“You okay?” Jared was next to him, his eyes worried.  
  
“Yeah, I’ll be fine.” He stood up, wincing at the pain. Sera hurried over to them.  
  
“You guys better jet. Someone called the cops. They wouldn’t charge you ‘cause this happens pretty regularly.” She nodded to Billy and his friends. “But I figure you guys don’t want to be here all night.”   
  
“Thanks.” Jared pulled out his wallet. ‘How much do we owe you?”  
  
“Nothing.” She grinned. “Payment was watching these guys get the shit beat out of them.” She patted Jared on the arm. “Made my night. You guys stay safe.”  
  
Jensen heard sirens in the distance. “We should take her advice.” He started walking gingerly to the door. “Hope I can make it back to the room.”  
  
Jensen felt Jared slip an arm around him to help him walk. “C’mon slugger, let’s get you back and see what the damage is.”  
  
They walked across the parking lot, Jared’s body warm against Jensen’s. It almost took his mind off the pain. Almost.  
  
Jared unlocked their door and Jensen eased into the room. He slowly lowered himself onto the bed and looked up at Jared ruefully. “Well, so much for a quiet evening.”  
  
Jared chuckled. “Yeah, I just can’t take you anywhere.”   
  
Jensen’s laugh morphed into a hiss when he felt the pull on his lip. “Fuck that hurts. Is it bleeding?”  
  
Jared bent down to look. “A bit. Hang on.” He went into the bathroom and Jensen heard the water run. Moments later he came out with a wet washcloth. “Here. Put this on your lip. I’m gonna go and get you some ice.”  
  
“I’ll be fine.” Jensen took the washcloth and dabbed it on his lip. “I don’t need ice.”  
  
“I saw the hit you took. Your ribs are gonna be bruised at least.” Jared grabbed the ice bucket. “Misha has a first aid kit in the bus. Stay put.”   
  
Jensen watched him head out the door before he gingerly got up and surveyed himself in the mirror attached to the wall.  
  
His lip was split and puffy and still bleeding a bit. Jensen tried to hike up the bottom of his shirt to take stock of his other injuries, but it hurt too much. He could feel the bruising beginning to start around his chest and ribcage. That was not going to be fun in the morning.  
  
Sighing, he sat back down on the bed to wait for Jared. He hoped that the first aid kit had some strong painkillers because he was definitely going to need them.  


 

@*@*@*@*@

  
  
The trip to the bus was quick. Jared blessed Misha’s OCD – the first aid kit was top of the line. He grabbed a bottle of water from the back, stuck it in his pocket and stopped by the ice machine to fill up the bucket. He was worried about Jensen’s injuries. One of the goons had gotten a few good hits in and Jared hoped nothing was broken. Juggling the bucket and the first aid kit, he managed to get the door open without dropping anything.   
  
Jensen was sitting on the bed trying to untie his boots.  
  
“Stop.” Jared put the supplies on the table and bent down to help Jensen. “You need to let me do that.” He loosened the laces and slipped the boots off Jensen’s feet.  
  
“I was in a fight,” Jensen grumbled. “I’m not an invalid.”  
  
“Yeah, but until I check you out, you can let me handle things.” Jared blushed as he realized what he’d said. Jensen just quirked an eyebrow at him. Jared covered his embarrassment by opening the bottle of water and handing it to Jensen. He dug through the first aid kit for painkillers and found the maximum strength Tylenol. “Here, take these.”  
  
Jensen put the pills in his mouth and washed them down with the water. Jared watched as his throat worked and he wanted to lean in and lick the hollow at the base of his neck.  
  
“Uh, okay, let’s take a look at your injuries. Take off your shirt.” Jared busied himself with the ice, putting it in ziplock bags that Misha had in the bottom of the first aid kit. When he turned back to Jensen, his shirt was unbuttoned but he was still wearing it.  
  
“I kind of need help,” Jensen admitted. “Can’t really stretch to take it off.”  
  
“Oh.” Jared wanted to kick himself. Of course. He should have thought of that. “Sorry. Let me help.”  
  
Gently he worked Jensen’s shirt off his shoulders. That left his t-shirt. “I’m gonna leave your t-shirt on so the ice doesn’t burn but I need to see where he hit you.”  
  
Jared untucked the t-shirt from Jensen’s jeans and pulled it up, exposing the blossoming bruises on his body.  
  
“Oh man, he did a number on you.” Jared grimaced at the red and purple marks.   
  
“Yeah, hurts like a bitch. Let me see how bad it is.” Jensen stood up and made his way back to the mirror. “Can you hold up my shirt again?”  
  
Jared stood behind him and lifted the bottom so Jensen could see the damage. He could see the pain flare in Jensen’s face as he twisted to see himself in the mirror.  
  
“Crap. This is going to suck tomorrow.” Jared watched Jensen take a deep breath. “Don’t think anything’s broken though, just bruised. But I probably should take it easy. No strenuous exercise tonight. Don’t want to risk my health.”   
  
Jared caught Jensen’s expression in the mirror. There was a question in his green eyes, asking Jared if it was worth taking that risk.  
  
Jared flushed again, dropping his gaze to Jensen’s mouth. There was a bit of blood at the side of Jensen’s lips from the uppercut.  
  
“You’ve still got some blood…” Automatically, Jared licked his thumb and leaned around Jensen to wipe the spot.   
  
Jensen hissed at the pressure and flinched. “Hurts.”  
  
“Sorry.”   
  
“It’s okay.”   
  
Jared started to pull his hand away, but Jensen circled his wrist. He felt Jensen run his fingers over Jared’s knuckles. “Wait, you’re hurt too.”  
  
“It’s nothing. I just grazed it when I hit that guy.” He tried to take his hand away but Jensen didn’t let go. He kept stroking his fingers over Jared’s bruised knuckles, sending sparks of want zinging through his body.   
  
Jared watched him in the mirror, his pulse speeding up. In the soft glow of the lamps, Jensen’s skin looked like alabaster sprinkled with cinnamon. His eyes bore into Jared’s as he leaned back into Jared’s chest.   
  
Jared heard him whisper. “When I was a kid, whenever I got hurt, my momma would always kiss it and make it better,” as he brought their hands up to his mouth.  
  
The feel of Jensen’s lips against his skin almost sent Jared to the floor. He moaned as Jensen’s tongue flicked between his fingers like he was tasting him.  
  
“Jen…” Jared wrapped his arm around Jensen, pulling him closer against his chest. Everywhere they touched was burning hot.   
  
“Mmm?” Jensen was merciless, capturing Jared’s thumb in his mouth with a single mindedness that drove spirals of need to Jared’s rapidly hardening cock.  
  
“Oh God.” Jared couldn’t stand it anymore. He flipped Jensen around and crushed their mouths together. Wrapping his hands around Jensen’s face, he nibbled his lips, coaxing him open with his tongue. “Want you,” he muttered, trailing his kisses across Jensen’s jaw until he reached his ear. “Want to be inside you so bad.”  
  
“Fuck, Jared.” Jared felt Jensen back him up towards the bed, pulling at his Henley as he did. “Been wanting you since the warehouse.” Jensen dragged the shirt over Jared’s head, cool air hitting his naked chest.   
  
The backs of Jared’s knees hit the bed and he sat suddenly, eyes on Jensen. “You’re beautiful,” he heard the other man breathe before Jensen’s mouth slanted on his. He felt Jensen pull away and watched as he tried to take off his t-shirt.   
  
“Wait. You’re hurt. Maybe we shouldn’t…” Jared trailed off at Jensen’s glare.  
  
“The only way I wouldn’t do this is if I were dead. Now help me off with my damn t-shirt!” Jared couldn’t help but laugh at Jensen’s growl of frustration. “What?”  
  
“Has anyone ever told you that you’re incredibly sexy when you’re pissy?” He grinned as he stood and helped Jensen take off his shirt. “Oh, Jensen…” Jared winced at the bruises covering Jensen’s body. He lightly touched one. “Are you sure?” He looked at Jensen.  
  
“As sure as I’ve ever been about anything in my life.” Jensen’s voice was quiet, his expression open and wanting.  
  
Jared sat back down on the bed and guided Jensen between his legs. “Okay. I promise I’ll be careful.” He brought Jensen’s head down and kissed him gently, grazing his tongue with his teeth before pulling away.   
  
He ran his fingers across Jensen’s chest, tweaking a nipple before bringing Jensen closer to his mouth for a taste. A slight bite and he had Jensen moaning at the tautness. Jared swirled his tongue around the nub and suckled at it, his hand sliding around Jensen’s hips to cup his ass. He knew he was doing something right when he felt Jensen grab his shoulders for balance.  
  
Jared widened his legs to bring Jensen closer in. He arched, rubbing his cock against Jensen’s thighs, wanting Jensen to feel how hard he was.  
  
“Damn.” Jensen’s gasp when he felt Jared press against him had Jared chuckling. “Fuck, Jared. Get on the bed.”  
  
He pulled away and looked up at Jensen. “I’m not done here,” he said teasingly.  
  
“Yes, you are.” Jensen’s voice was dark. “Get. On. The. Bed.”  
  
 _Fuck!_  Jared almost came right then. And they hadn’t done anything yet. He scrambled backwards, kicking his shoes off as he went.   
  
Jensen was on him without warning, straddling his hips, grinding down on his erection, fucking his mouth with his tongue. Jared moaned, writhing under him as Jensen whimpered words between kisses.  
  
“Just my type - long, lean, gorgeous. Bet your cock is too.” Jensen’s hands unbuttoned Jared’s jeans and he heard the sound of his zipper being pulled down. “Wanna feel it, taste it, taste you…feel you fuck me. God, Jared, wanna feel you fuck me.”  
  
“Oh God.” Jared raised his hips at Jensen’s urging, his jeans and boxers yanked off and tossed to land somewhere in the room.   
  
A faint breeze caress his skin as he lay naked and exposed to Jensen’s gaze. He knew he was blushing – he wasn’t used to being stared at like Jensen was staring at him. Like he was sacred.  
  
“Jared.” His name was said with what he could only think as reverence. Jensen began caressing his body, starting with butterfly touches on his shoulders, working his way slowly to his nipples, down his sides, across his hips.   
  
Jared was delirious with arousal. No one had ever just  _touched_  him like this before. And it was Jensen. Jensen was touching him like this.   
  
Jared whined when Jensen paused, fingers hovering oh so close to his cock. “Damn it, Jensen, don’t stop. Please, don’t stop.”   
“I was right.” A caress on the head of his dick had Jared bucking up, his eyes locked with Jensen’s. “So beautiful. Long and lean. Just for me.”  
  
Jensen’s hand was burning as he caressed the head of Jared’s cock again, moving down his shaft, jacking him slowly. Jared moaned as Jensen drew feather light touches across his balls, back up to the head, slicking him slightly with small beads of precome that started to seep from his slit.  
Jared mewled, thrusting his dick into Jensen’s hand. “Please…I want…”   
  
“What do you want, Jared?” Jensen’s voice husky in his ear.   
  
“I want to feel your mouth on me.” Jared heard the pleading in his tone but he didn’t care. He just wanted to feel Jensen’s mouth on his cock.   
  
“I can do that.” Jensen began a trail of kisses back down Jared’s body. Reaching Jared’s cock, he licked a long stripe up the shaft before taking the head in his mouth.   
  
“Jesus!” Jared banged his head against the bed, his hands fisting the sheets as he was engulfed in hot and wet. He hissed as Jensen grazed him with his teeth, his sounds turning to whimpers when Jensen swirled his tongue across his slit.   
  
Jared felt Jensen’s hand slide to the base of his cock and start pumping as Jensen slowly caressed Jared’s shaft with his mouth. Each movement inched Jared deeper into Jensen’s throat until he was completely full of him.  
  
Then Jensen swallowed.   
  
Jared arched up off the bed with a scream. “ _FUCK!_ ” His whole body vibrated as Jensen slammed an arm down on his hips, pinning him to the bed. He had no idea how long it was while Jensen took him apart, sucking slowly up and down his cock, stroking his balls, playing with his ass.  
  
He begged and pleaded to come, but Jensen wouldn’t let him, taking Jared right to the edge and bringing him back time after time.  
  
Just when Jared thought he was going to die, Jensen stopped and crawled up his wrecked body.  
  
“Want you to fuck me now, Jay.” This whispered in Jared’s ear. Jensen lay back on the bed, hand at the button of his jeans that Jared had forgotten he still wore. Jared watched, mesmerized, as Jensen unbuttoned, then unzipped and shimmied out of his clothes. “Your turn.”  
  
Jared licked his lips as he took in the sight of Jensen spread out in front of him. His freckled skin, all hard angles and edges, begged for Jared to suck marks onto it. His marks.  
  
Jared leaned over Jensen to kiss him, being mindful of his injuries. “My turn,” he echoed back to Jensen, mapping his way down the other man’s body.  
  
Kisses that made Jensen moan, nibbles and bites that made him whine in need. Jared took his time with Jensen, exploring every part of his form. Placing his marks on Jensen where he could. His shoulder, his hips, his thighs. Making Jensen spiral up with desire.  
  
When he got to Jensen’s cock, Jared lowered his head and slid the tip in his mouth. Flicking his tongue across the slit, he hollowed his cheeks and sucked. Jensen keened as he writhed under Jared’s grip.  
  
Jared stroked his hand slowly down Jensen’s length, his mouth following. He could feel Jensen’s body shaking. He pulled back up and ran his tongue on the underside of the head, feeling Jensen shudder.  
  
“God, Jared. So good.” Jensen moaned. Jared chuckled, the vibrations making Jensen’s cock swell even more. Pulling off with a gasp, Jared wrapped his hand around Jensen’s shaft and began pumping him, adding a twist to keep Jensen off balance.   
  
Jensen grabbed Jared’s hand, stopping him. “Need you.” His voice hoarse, Jensen pulled Jared up to kiss him. Jared tasted both of them in their mouths. It made his head spin. "Gonna come and I need you inside me. Please…”  
  
“Need supplies.” Jared reached over to the nightstand drawer and grabbed the bottle of lube and a condom. When he pulled back, he saw Jensen looking at him in shock.  
  
“When’d you buy condoms?”   
  
“Uh, when we were at Wal-Mart.” Jared blushed when Jensen laughed. “Hey, I was hoping, okay?” and rose above Jensen, straddling his hips. Rubbing their cocks together, he leaned down and sucked a spot on Jensen’s neck that had Jensen catching his breath.   
  
“Gonna get you ready for me now. You want that? Want my fingers inside you, stretching you to take my cock?” Jensen’s whimper and frantic nod was all the answer he needed.   
  
Sliding down, he positioned himself between Jensen’ thighs. Popping the lid, he squirted the lube onto his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up. He circled Jensen’s hole, teasing and tapping before slowly pressing one finger inside.   
  
Jensen was molten fire, his muscles grabbing at Jared’s finger and sucking it in deeper. Jensen’s gasp of pleasure/pain sent jolts of want directly to Jared’s cock.   
  
“Easy. Been a while,” Jensen hissed.  
  
“God you feel so good around my finger, Jen.” Jared slowly stroked in and out, twisting his finger to find Jensen’s prostate.   
  
““Damn it. Right there.” Jensen gasped, his hips rising up off the bed as Jared hit his prostate. “Need more.”   
  
Adding more slick, Jared slid another finger inside Jensen, scissoring them, stretching him. He licked his other hand and wrapped it around Jensen’s cock, stroking steadily. Jensen whined at the touch.  
  
“God, Jared, can’t wait anymore. Need you.”  
  
“Not done with you yet. Still need to get you ready for me.” He added a third finger and pushed back in.   
  
“Toppy bastard.” Jared flicked his fingers, causing Jensen to squirm and whimper, “Oh God, do that again.”  
  
“You like that, huh?” Jared pressed a kiss into Jensen’s thigh.   
  
“Yeah. God, yeah.”   
  
Jared stretched and played with Jensen until he was writhing on his fingers begging to be fucked. He felt for the condom packet and, finding it, ripped the packet open with his teeth.  
  
Jared slid the condom down his length. Jensen cursed him when he pulled out his fingers but Jared just smirked. “I’ve got something better for you.” Adding more slickness, he teased Jensen with the head of his dick. “What you’ve been begging for,” as he pushed in. Jensen sucked in a breath as Jared opened him up. Jared paused, a look of concern on his face.   
  
“You okay?”   
  
“Just….wait. Fuck, Jared. Hurts so good…gotta go slow.”  
  
Jared felt Jensen rock his hips, pulling him inside, inch by inch, working him until he was completely seated. “Fuck…” he breathed. “You feel amazing.”  
  
Jensen pulled him down and plunged his tongue into Jared’s mouth as they began rocking forward and back again. Finding their rhythm, Jared thrust into Jensen’s tight heat, his cock being squeezed by Jensen’s muscles.   
  
He pulled out until just the head of his dick was still inside, then slammed in, hitting Jensen’s prostate and making him scream.  
  
“Wanna fuck you till you can't walk,” Jared chanted as he thrust in over and over. “Want you to come so hard you can taste it.” Flipping Jensen’s legs over his shoulders he began shoving in faster, snapping his hips. “Want you to scream my name.”  
  
“Fuck, Jared…feel so fucking good…” Jensen sobbed out the words. “Gotta come…oh fuck!”   
  
Jensen’s body arched as he came, muscles slamming down, trapping Jared’s cock, semen covering their chests, their thighs, their stomachs. Moments later Jared fell too, curled in Jensen’s embrace as he shattered into a million pieces. 

 

@*@*@*@*@

The parking lot light cast an orange glow across the bed as Jensen studied Jared’s sleeping form. He couldn’t help running his hand gently through the other man’s hair, stilling as Jared shifted, curling himself more tightly around Jensen’s body.  
  
Jensen’s thoughts were whirling. Chris had told him that he was setting himself up for heartbreak, and he was probably right. But Jensen couldn’t seem to care. He’d needed Jared and not just physically. Needed his smile, his laugh, his ability to eat mass quantities of candy. Jensen smiled at the thought of Jared with a mouthful of gummi worms. It really didn’t matter, he realized. It was just Jared. He needed Jared.  
  
And leaving Jared was going to be the hardest thing he’d ever have to do. There had to be a way to come back. Chris and Steve were smart – if anyone could find a way for him to return, they could. He’d nag them until they did.   
  
He sighed and felt Jared stir against him again.  
  
“Shh.” Jared’s voice was soft in the darkness.  
  
“What?” Jensen looked down to see a smile on Jared’s face, his eyes still closed. Jensen felt him press a kiss against his body.  
  
“Stop thinking so loud,” Jared mumbled, rolling over and taking Jensen with him. He found himself tucked into Jared’s embrace as he rearranged Jensen into the little spoon. Jensen smiled as Jared’s lips feathered against his temple and heard Jared whisper, “Sleep.”  
  
Closing his eyes, he let the doubts melt away and drifted off, feeling contented for the first time in what seemed like forever.  


 

@*@*@*@*@

  
  
The next morning came too early in Jared’s opinion, but the way he woke up cancelled out the early hour. Jensen was nestled against his back, his erection thrusting gently against Jared’s ass. He moaned as Jensen kissed the spot right behind his ear.  
  
“Morning.” Jensen’s hand caressed his chest, stopping once, twice, to tweak a nipple into a tight point before continuing its journey to Jared’s cock. Jared arched lazily into Jensen’s hand as he slowly jacked him to full hardness.  
  
“Feels so good. Right there.” Jared lost himself in the sensation of Jensen’s fingers wrapped around him, squeezing tightly, his thumb caressing the head.  
  
Jensen’s tongue licked the shell of his ear, sending shivers down his body. “You’re beautiful, so hard for me like that.” Jensen pulled away slightly and Jared felt him press his shoulder to the bed. “Wanna ride you.”  
  
In a fluid motion Jensen was above him, straddling his hips. His eyes, heavy lidded with want, stared into Jared’s as Jensen kissed him, his tongue begging for entrance past Jared’s lips.  
  
“Can I ride you, Jared?” Jensen’s words, breathed into Jared’s mouth, had his cock hardening even more.  
  
“Oh God yes.” Jared fumbled for the lube. “Gotta get you ready first.”  
  
“No you don’t.” Jensen’s hand stilled his. “Couldn’t wait. Needed you so bad.” He slipped back a bit and Jared felt his dick slip in between Jensen’s ass cheeks. The slick had him sliding against Jensen’s hole, slight friction sending spirals of want throughout Jared’s body.  
  
“Did you…?” Suddenly it clicked. Jensen had opened himself up for him already. “Jesus…” Jared moaned at the thought of Jensen prepping himself while Jared slept.  
  
“Had to.” Jensen gasped and ground down onto Jared’s erection. “Wanted to be ready for you.”   
  
“Need a condom.” Jared fumbled for the package on the nightstand.   
  
“No. Just you. Please.” The wrecked look Jensen gave him took Jared’s breath away. “I just…I just need to feel you.”   
  
Jared reached up for Jensen’s face and brought him down to kiss him gently. He knew what Jensen wasn’t saying. Placing kisses against his jaw, Jared whispered, “Okay.”  
  
“Help me.” Jensen raised up slightly to position himself as Jared held the base of his cock steady. He nudged the head against Jensen’s lube-slicked hole and hissed in pleasure as Jensen slowly lowered himself onto Jared’s length.  
  
It felt incredible. Hot, tight, wet. Alive. Jared whimpered at the sensation of Jensen sinking down on him, pausing repeatedly to tease him as he clenched his muscles around Jared’s cock. Jared’s bare cock.   
  
Jared wanted to bury himself balls-deep and instinctively began to thrust up, but Jensen stopped him with a touch, laughing quietly when Jared growled in frustration.  
  
“My speed this time.” Slowly moving again, Jensen inched down, down until finally Jared got what he wanted.   
  
“God, Jensen, you feel so good around me.” Jared moaned, the pressure against his balls making his dick harden even more.  
  
Then Jensen began to move. All Jared could do was watch. And feel.  
  
Jensen was beautiful in the morning light. Eyes closing, he slowly undulated his hips, drawing Jared deeper inside him as Jensen chased his need. Droplets of sweat began running down his chest, hanging temptingly on a nipple before dropping fire-hot onto Jared’s skin.  
  
Running his hands over Jensen’s body, Jared lost himself in the planes of Jensen’s chest, the hardness of his biceps. He took Jensen’s hand and brought it to his lips, feeling the calluses on his finger pads, kissing the broken skin across his knuckles, breathing unconscious “I love you’s” into Jensen’s palm.   
  
Jensen responded with breathy whimpers and “Oh God’s” as Jared gathered his feet under him and thrust in time to Jensen’s movements. Time stopped as they rocked together, feeding off each other’s desire as their arousal spiraled higher and higher.   
  
Jensen whispered, “Right there, please right there,” as Jared found his prostate. “Oh God, touch me. Need you to touch me.”  
  
Jared reached down and took Jensen’s cock in his hand, stroking his thumb over the tip.  
  
Keening, Jensen threw his head back and ground himself down onto Jared. “Harder, stroke harder,” as he began whipping his hips faster.  
  
Jared gathered the beads of pre-come and slid his hand up and down Jensen’s cock. “Like that?”   
  
“God yes. Feels so good.” Jensen rolled his hips as Jared pumped him, rubbing his thumb across the bundle of nerves under the head. “So close, Jay…”  
  
“Want you to come for me, Jen. Wanna see you fall apart.” Grabbing Jensen’s hip in one hand, Jared began thrusting harder into him as he sped up his strokes. “Yeah, see it in your face. C’mon, come for me…”   
  
Eyes wide open, locked on Jared’s, Jensen came with a shout, ropes of semen splattering across their bodies. The edges of Jared’s vision became white as Jensen’s muscles clenched, seizing him, claiming him. Jared followed him over the cliff, pounding out his orgasm as he shot deep into Jensen, filling him.  
  
Jensen collapsed on top of him, both of them panting. As they lay together, sated and sticky, Jensen whispered softly, “I love you too.”  


 

@*@*@*@*@

  
  
A short time later, they were sprawled out on the bed, Jared’s head tucked into Jensen’s shoulder. Jared picked up the necklace that Jensen wore.   
  
“Where’d you get this?” He examined the brass figurine. It looked like a face with bull horns on the head.  
  
“Chris gave it to me after a pretty hairy assignment.” Jensen chuckled, running his hand lightly down Jared’s arm. “Said it was a good luck charm to keep me out of trouble.”  
  
“And has it?” Jared knew the answer but wanted to hear Jensen say it.  
  
“Hell no!” Jensen laughed. “But Chris also told me I was bull headed and that’s why it fit me.”  
  
“Chris is right.”  
  
“Are you calling me stubborn?” Jensen rolled Jared on his back and looked down at him with a smile. His face morphed into a thoughtful expression. “Hey, sit up for a minute.”  
  
Jared scooted into a sitting position. Jensen sat up next to him and unhooked the necklace.  
  
“I want you to have this.” He placed it around Jared’s neck, closed the clasp, and settled the figurine in the center of his chest.  
  
“No, Jen, I can’t take this. Chris gave it to you.” Jared raised his hands to remove it, but Jensen gave him a quick hard kiss.  
  
Pulling back, he said, “Please. I want you to have it.” Jared watched him duck his head and blush. “It’s kind of a promise, okay?”  
  
“A promise?” Jared was confused.   
  
“Yeah.” Jensen face lifted and he met Jared’s eyes. “I’m gonna come back, Jay. I don’t care how I have to do it, but I promise I’ll figure out a way to come back here.”  
  
“Jen…I…” Jared didn’t know what to say. So he spoke with his heart. “I love you. Come back to me,” he murmured softly, pressing his lips to Jensen’s and drawing him back down to the bed.  
  
The only sounds in the room were the slow squeak of bedsprings and quiet declarations of love.  


 

@*@*@*@*@

  
  
The rest of the trip to Roswell was without incident. Which bothered Jensen to no end. He felt prickles throughout his shoulder blades and a nagging sensation that something wasn’t right.  
  
He kept checking the rearview mirror until Jared told him to stop it or he would dump him out on the side of the road.  
  
“Jen, we’ve got the timepiece. We’re gonna know if Sheppard gets close.”  
  
“I know.” Jensen sighed in exasperation. “But there’s something off. I can just feel it. This is too easy.”  
  
“Tell you what.” He saw Jared glance at him. “You can keep looking in the rearview mirror if you do one thing for me.”  
  
“What’s that?”  
  
Jared held his hand out. Jensen felt himself blush as he linked his fingers with Jared’s and registered the slight squeeze.  
  
“What are you looking forward to doing once you get home?” Jared’s voice was subdued. Jensen knew that he was trying to find ways to connect them after Jensen went through the portal.  
  
“Well, nagging Chris is usually my favorite pastime, so I’ll be doing a lot of that. I have a really good reason to now.” He brought their hands up for a quick kiss. “Other than that, probably researching the information we have on your world so I won’t feel like such an idiot when I get back. Oh, and catching a football game or two.”  
  
Jensen was satisfied to hear Jared laugh.  
  
“Boy, you’re gonna be boring.”  
  
“Well, what are you gonna be doing?”  
  
Jared sighed. “Look for a job once I get back home. Since SOMEONE burnt down my warehouse, I’m unemployed. Play with the dogs. Jerk off to thoughts of you.”  
  
“I thought that was a given.” Jensen winked at Jared making him laugh again.  
  
“Well you’ve ruined me for anyone else.” Jared paused. “You know, I  _could_  sell my story to the National Enquirer. ‘Man has sex with alien’.”  
  
“Nah, from what I saw at the Wal-Mart that’s too old school. It’d never sell.”  
  
“Yeah, you’re probably right. Just have to keep you for myself then.”  
  
“Works for me.” Jensen leaned back in his seat and put their hands on his leg. They were quiet for a moment.  
  
“You can check the rearview mirror now.”   
  
“Oh thank you!” He heard Jared chuckle as he surged forward to see if anyone was behind them. “You are a pain in the ass, you know that?”  
  
“Yeah, but I’m  _your_  pain in the ass.”  
  
“Yes, yes you are.” _And I love you_  was unspoken but clearly heard.  


 

@*@*@*@*@

  
  
They arrived in Roswell about noon. Jared was surprised to find that it was bigger than he imagined. For some reason he’d always thought of the town as mostly desert, but it actually had trees and grass. And aliens. Lots and lots of aliens.  
  
As they drove through the city, it seemed like every store window and building had a little green man in it. Or a big grey one. Even the streetlamps had alien heads on top of them.  
  
Jensen laughed in disbelief. “This is nuts. What’s with all the little green men?”  
  
“It’s Roswell’s claim to fame,” Jared replied, steering the bus around a group of tourists with alien helium balloons. “Back in the 40s, I think, something crashed here. The Army said it was a flying saucer, then came back and said it was a weather balloon.” He shrugged. “But you know how conspiracy theorists are. The government must be hiding something, so aliens must exist.” He waved a hand at the tourists. “And capitalism being what it is, this town’s economy is taking advantage of that.”  
  
He grinned at Jensen. “If they only knew I had a real live alien in my vehicle.”  
  
“Hey, don’t lump me in with those little green guys.” Jensen smiled back, his protest half-hearted.  
  
“Okay, so now that we’re here, how do we find the portal?” Jared found an empty parking space and pulled in.  
  
“Chris said he would be able to determine the coordinates once we got here. Let me contact him.” Jensen pressed the button.  
  
 _“Hey, dude. I’m assuming you’re there?”_  
  
“Yeah, you got our info?” Jensen made a gesture for a pen and paper. Jared turned and grabbed his bag. Digging around, he found a receipt and a Sharpie.   
  
 _“Yup, just came through. Your coordinates are 33° 23' 37.2948'' N, 104° 31' 22.3032'' W.”_  
  
Jared watched Jensen scribble them down onto the receipt. “Got ‘em.”  
  
 _“Okay, when you get there, the timepiece will start beeping. When you hear one long tone, that’ll mean you’re right at the portal. Press the black button and it’ll activate the portal. If all goes well, you’ll step through and be home. But make it quick. You’ve got about thirty-five minutes before the deadline.”_  
  
“Will do.”  
  
 _“Can’t wait to see your ugly mug. Just be safe.”_  
  
“You know I will. And I expect you to have a beer ready when I get there.”  
  
 _“A boatload, dude.”_  Chris signed off.  
  
Jared listened to their conversation with a heavy heart. Home. Jensen was almost home. Where he would be safe.   
  
Jared looked at Jensen out of the corner of his eye. He knew Jensen had to get home to stay alive, but it was not making things easier. He fought back tears and focused on the promise Jensen had made in the hotel room.  
  
“Hey.” Jensen’s voice was soft. “Look at me.” Jared felt fingers on his chin as Jensen turned his face. “I’m coming back, okay?”  
  
Jared took a deep breath and nodded. “Okay.” Jensen leaned in gave him a soft kiss.  
  
“So let’s figure out where these coordinates are in this town.”  
  
Jared pulled out his phone and typed in the numbers Jensen read off the receipt. He snorted when the address came up.  
  
“You have got to be kidding me! It’s like I’m in the X-Files.” He held up the phone so Jensen could see the screen.  
  
Google Maps had the coordinates listed as the International UFO Museum and Research Center.  
  
“Really?” Jensen’s pure disbelief had Jared snorting again.  
  
“I would not make this up.” Jared put the bus into ‘drive’ and backed out of the parking spot. “Let’s go visit the aliens.”  


 

@*@*@*@*@

  
  
Sheppard watched the two men pay their admission to the museum. He had to chuckle at the irony of the location. A portal to another world in a museum about aliens. It was definitely amusing.  
  
He sighed and brushed at a spot on his jacket as he waited for them to enter the building. It was a shame that blood was so difficult to get out of wool. He’d had no choice but to kill those dim-witted policemen back at the jail. Stupid gits, thinking they could simply arrest him and lock him and his men behind bars. Amazing what a concealed laser could do.  
  
At least he’d gotten the location of that pain-in-the-ass Ackles out of the debacle. The bar fight called in over the radio had led them right to the little shit and his buddy, and gave his men plenty of time to place a GPS tracker they’d managed to steal from one of the police cars on the undercarriage of that awful thing they were riding in.  
  
They cruised behind that purple monstrosity, just out of range until they’d reached this idiotic town with its little green men and flying saucers.  
  
Sheppard had left the tracker in their car. No need to let Ackles and that yeti know how close they were. He checked his gun and signaled to his men.   
  
Time to finish this.  


 

@*@*@*@*@

  
  
Jared didn’t know whether to be amused or appalled at the museum displays. Everything from saucer crashes to multiple alien autopsies in glaring color. Tall grey aliens, short green aliens. He’d had no clue that there were that many different kinds.  
  
The timepiece began beeping as soon as they had entered the museum. They followed the sound throughout the displays.  
  
“Please don’t let the portal be one of the autopsy displays,” Jared heard Jensen mutter. “They’re just creepy.”  
  
“No shit.” He leaned into Jensen to look at the timepiece. “Any closer?”  
  
“Yeah, I think it’s right around this display.” Jensen hurried past a group of Greys standing in front of a silver spaceship. Which pretty much described every exhibit in the place, Jared thought.  
  
The beeping resolved into one long tone as they approached an exhibit of a large spaceship. The sign in front of the display read ‘Photo Opportunity’ and explained that patrons could enter the craft and take pictures with the alien.   
  
“Looks like this is it.” Jared saw another sign – Exhibit Closed – and pulled it in front of the entrance. “I guess you should press the button.”  
  
“Yeah.” Jensen was standing in front of him. “I guess I should.”   
  
Neither man moved. Jared saw the stricken look in Jensen’s eyes and knew his expression was probably a mirror image of the other man’s.  
  
“Jen…” He wrapped his hands gently around Jensen’s face and kissed him. Pulling back, he whispered, “You need to go.”  
  
“I know. But I don’t want to.” Jared felt a single tear trickle down his thumb. “God Jay, I don’t want to.” Jensen turned his face towards Jared’s hand and placed a kiss on his palm.   
  
Jared could feel tears running down his own face and didn’t care that he was crying. “You tell Chris that he’d better find a way for you to get back or I’ll come over there and kick his ass, okay?” He let out a hoarse laugh.  
  
“Yeah, I’ll let him know.” Jensen wiped his face and nodded, stepping away with a small smile. Jared watched him compose himself with a deep breath. “Okay, let’s do this.”   
  
When Jensen pressed the button, the interior of the spaceship lit up with a teal glow and a soft hum. Jared could feel the energy pulsing through the air.  
  
Jensen put his hand on the necklace that he’d given Jared. “My promise, okay? I  _will_  be back.”   
  
Jared nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He had fallen so hard and so fast for the man standing in front of him that it took his breath away.  _I love you,_  he thought brokenly.  _So much._  
  
Jensen met his gaze. “I know,” he replied to Jared’s silent words and kissed him softly. “I love you, too.”  
  
“Well now would you look at that? The Commander’s found himself a sweetheart.” Sheppard’s sneer had them springing apart, Jensen reaching for his laser. “Ah, ah, ah. I wouldn’t do that, Commander. My boys have their weapons pointing right at your buttercup. Wouldn’t want them to get a twitchy finger, now would you?”  
  
Jared saw that he was right. There were two little red dots bouncing slightly on his chest.  
  
Jensen slowly raised his hand. “Okay Sheppard. My hand’s off my gun. Tell your goons to lower theirs and we can talk about this like rational people.”  
  
Sheppard laughed. “Oh, Commander, you are such fun. What makes you think I’m rational?” Jared watched him walk over to Jensen and backhand him. Jensen fell to his hands and knees.  
  
“No!” Jared launched himself at Sheppard but was brought up short when one of Sheppard’s men grabbed his arms. He found himself overpowered. All he could do was watch helplessly as Sheppard continued his assault on Jensen.   
  
“Do you  _EVEN_  understand how pissed off I am?” Sheppard ground his heel into the top of Jensen’s hand. Jared winced at Jensen’s moan of pain. “I’m stuck chasing you around this piss-ant of a world you dumped us in. I can’t just up and kill you because, ironically, you’re my only way out of here. I haven’t slept for three days, I’ve eaten crap food and I’ve had to follow that horrendous purple eyesore you’ve been riding in.”  
  
Sheppard removed his foot from Jensen’s hand and took a breath. “I’ve been almost set on fire, manhandled and arrested.” He kicked Jensen in the ribs. “I am the farthest thing from rational! Now give me the damn timepiece!”  
  
Jared struggled futilely. Jensen was curled up on the ground in agony and there was nothing he could do. He watched as Jensen used the exhibit to help himself stand. Clutching his ribcage, Jensen took a few steps toward Sheppard, the look on his face chilling.  
  
“No.”  
  
“No?” Sheppard began laughing. “I don’t think so, Commander. How about ‘yes’ or my associate will do extensive damage to your darling moose there?”  
  
“You leave him out of this.” Jensen’s voice was dark.   
  
“Oh, but I’m afraid I can’t, Commander. It’s called leverage. You give me the timepiece and I don’t hurt him. You don’t and, well…” A gesture and throbbing pain hit Jared as one of Sheppard’s thugs began to punch him.   
  
He couldn’t defend himself as the blows rained down. He felt blood stream from the cut on his eyebrow, his lip swelling from another punch.   
  
“Okay!! I’ll give you the timepiece! Here!” Through bleary eyes Jared saw Jensen hold out the item to Sheppard.   
  
“No.” he whispered. All he could think of was Jensen dying because he didn’t make it back in time. He had to do something.  
  
Using the leverage from the man holding him, Jared reared up and kicked his assailant, shoving him into Sheppard. The suddenness of the move surprised his captor and Jared broke loose. Whirling around, he decked the other man, sending him crashing unconscious into the wall, his laser skittering across the floor.   
  
He heard a grunt and turned just in time to see Jensen fly through the air and knock over the alien statue. Sheppard’s goon was after him in a flash but Jensen evaded him by rolling between the stanchions.   
  
Jensen rose unsteadily to his feet. He was bleeding from a gash on his forehead and Jared could see he was weaving from the pain of his ribs. His attacker grinned and moved in to strike.  
  
A piercing siren cut through the air and had them all instinctively covering their ears.  
  
“What the hell?” Sheppard’s shout was barely heard over the noise.   
  
“Jensen, look!” Jared gasped. He gestured to the portal.  
  
The soft teal glow had turned to a throbbing red. Light spilled out of the door in angry waves, syncopating with the wailing of the alarm.  
  
“What’s happening?” Jensen sidestepped his pursuer, grabbed him and threw him into the side of the neighboring exhibit.  
  
Jared’s blood ran cold when he realized what the change in portal color meant. “You’re running out of time! The portal’s gonna close! Go!”   
  
“But Sheppard –.”  
  
“I’ll take care of Sheppard! Go!” Jared scrambled for the abandoned laser as Jensen ran for the portal. Waves of light pulsated through the room, moving faster and faster. Jared could feel them on his skin.   
  
Jensen was at the door when Sheppard shot him.  
  
Seconds froze, the space between them echoing through Jared’s mind.   
  
 _Tick._    
  
The laser bolt leaving the gun.  
  
 _Tick._  
  
Jensen, lurching forward, gracefully, like a dancer.  
  
 _Tick._  
  
Blood bursting crimson from his side, matching the color of the portal’s glow.  
  
 _Tick._  
  
His body, slumped in the door frame, unmoving. Halfway home.  
  
 _Tick._  
  
“NO!” Jared screamed as time accelerated to normal. “ _No…_ ” he sobbed.   
  
Spinning around, he aimed the laser at Sheppard and pulled the trigger. The bolt sent Sheppard crashing to the floor, blood spilling from the wound at his temple. Dropping the laser, Jared stumbled towards Jensen’s still form.  
  
The portal pulsed once in a massive outpouring of light and sound as Jared’s world went black.  
  
 _Tock._  


 

@*@*@*@*@

  


 

> ROSWELL, NM (AP) -  _ _Authorities are still investigating the explosion that occurred yesterday at the International UFO Museum and Research Center in Roswell, New Mexico.  
> __
> 
>   
>  According to witnesses, at approximately 3:15 p.m., a loud siren-like sound was heard and a glowing blue light appeared moments before the explosion that rocked the Museum, killing two and injuring several others. 
> 
>   
>  Those injured were taken to nearby Roswell Regional Hospital where their condition remains unconfirmed. The names of the deceased have not been released pending notification of next of kin.
> 
> _  
> Military officials have denied any involvement in the incident, stating that they had no aircraft in the vicinity at the time of the explosion._

  


 

@*@*@*@*@

  
  
The day was beautiful. Misha insisted on an afternoon outing to Byrd Park. He claimed it was a team building exercise but Jared knew better since they were the only two employees attending. They picked up the dogs, Sandy and Genevieve on the way.  
  
It was either an excuse to play hooky or an intervention.  
  
Jared was hoping it was the former. He’d had enough of his friends’ well-meaning efforts at helping him recover from the events in Roswell this past year. He knew they had his best interests at heart but they just didn’t get that it wasn’t that he didn’t want to be happy – it was that he  _couldn’t_  be.  
  
Not since Jensen.  
  
Jared’s hand unconsciously played with the necklace as he thought about the man he’d lost – his green eyes, his freckles. The way they’d kissed…  
  
“You’re doing it again.” Misha put the bus into Park and killed the engine.  
  
“What?” Jared looked over at his friend.  
  
“Losing yourself.” Misha glanced at Jared’s hand and he realized he was holding the necklace again. “You always do that when you’re thinking of him.”  
  
“I do not.” Jared knew he was lying but he put up the defense anyway.  
  
“Yeah, you do.” Genevieve’s voice floated softly from the back seat. “You get a faraway look on your face and you hold on to his necklace.”  
  
Jared’s throat tightened and he fought the sob that welled up. “I need to get out.” He opened the door and slid out of the bus. He found a nearby picnic table and sat down, breathing heavily as he tried to get his emotions under control.  
  
He knew his behavior wasn’t fair to his friends and they worried about him. They’d been there for him during his recovery in the hospital. Through the subsequent military investigation that ended with a final report of ‘Explosion Due to Natural Gas Buildup’. Through the six months of rehab, encouraging him, supporting him, demanding that he get better when all he wanted to do was die.   
  
He’d taken Misha’s standing job offer simply because he had no desire to actively look for employment. Surprisingly enough, he’d enjoyed it, finding an unknown talent for event planning.  
  
In the days After Jensen – that’s how he thought of them – he slowly healed his body and mind and closed off his heart. But still the dark moments hit him. Like now.  
  
“You okay?” He felt Misha sit next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. “We didn’t mean to push.”  
  
“I know.” Jared sighed. “And I’m sorry I wigged out there for a moment. It’s just hard, you know?” He looked at Misha. “I’m fine and then something triggers my emotions. Like this picnic. I was afraid you guys were staging an intervention.”  
  
Misha chuckled. “Nope, no intervention today. At least not like you’re thinking. This afternoon is simply about enjoying the day.” He hopped off the picnic table and grinned at Jared. “C’mon, let’s help the girls with the food and see how badly I can burn the burgers.”  
  
The afternoon flew by. Jared had to admit that he was having a good time. Misha only burned two hamburgers. He claimed he did it intentionally so he could feed them to the dogs. They played a fast-paced round of Frisbee golf that Jared won, even though Sandy accused him of cheating when he ‘accidentally’ kicked the Frisbee against the tree.  
  
After cleaning up, the four of them and the dogs sprawled out on the blankets that the girls had packed. Fed, tired and slightly tipsy from the beer, Jared stretched out with his head on Genevieve’s lap.   
  
“You better?” she asked, playing with his hair.   
  
“Yeah, I think I am. At least for now.” He grinned at her. “You sure this wasn’t an intervention after all?”  
  
“Not intentionally, but if it helped that’s good.” She smoothed a lock of hair off his forehead. “Anything to put a smile back on your face.”  
  
“You just love me for my dimples.”  
  
Her retort was cut short by the ringing of Misha’s phone.   
  
“Crap, it’s the office. Let me get this.” Misha stood and headed to the picnic table.  
  
Jared lazily watched him. Suddenly, Misha straightened and began talking rapidly, waving his hands around excitedly and staring at Jared. He ended the call and began texting. Hitting the last button with a flourish, he bounced back to their group.  
  
“What was that about?” Jared was curious to know what had him in such a good mood. “Everything okay at the office?”  
  
“Everything is better than you can imagine.” Grinning, Misha flopped down next to him, grabbed the beer Jared was holding and took a swig.  
  
“Hey, that’s mine!” Jared rescued his beer. “So what’s going on?”  
  
“A special project that I’ve been working on for a while has finally grown legs.” Misha looked like the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland. “That’s what the call was about.”  
  
“What’s the project?” Jared was interested. Misha rarely kept him in the dark about new products, stating that his opinion was the only reasonable one in the company.  
  
“Not ready to share quite yet.” Misha put a mysterious note in his voice. “But trust me, you’ll be involved, and fairly soon.”  
  
Jared smiled and shook his head. Sometimes Misha liked to play games. This seemed to be one of those times. “No problem, just let me know when you want me on board.”  
  
“Oh, you’ll know.”  
  
“Whatever, dude.” Jared closed his eyes and listened to his friends talking over him. He patted the ground next to him and Sadie moved closer for petting and scratching. Slowly his breathing deepened and he felt himself drifting off.  
  
He wasn’t sure how long he’d been asleep when Sandy nudged him. “Hey sleepyhead. Misha needs you to haul the cooler to the car.”  
  
Jared groaned. “What, he can’t do it himself?”  
  
“He’s got the food and Gen and I can’t carry the cooler – too heavy.”  
  
“Oh alright, you weaklings.” Jared stretched and stood up. Grabbing the cooler, he made his way to the bus. Misha had opened the back and he hoisted it into the vehicle. After shifting it to fit better, he opened the lid and dug through the ice to grab a beer. Twisting the top off, he tilted it up, closed his eyes, and took a long swallow.  
  
“You’re more gorgeous than I remember.” The voice was soft and familiar.   
  
Jared froze. He was imagining things. That voice wasn’t real. Hadn’t been for almost a year. He kept his eyes closed as he tried to convince himself that it was a figment of his imagination.  
  
“Not gonna offer me one, Jay? I travelled a long way to get here and could use a drink.”  
  
Slowly Jared turned toward the voice and opened his eyes.   
  
Jensen was leaning against the side of the bus grinning at him, emerald eyes flashing. Dressed in jeans, black t-shirt and a leather jacket, the fading light of the day tipping his hair molten gold, he quirked an eyebrow at Jared. The beer bottle slipped unnoticed from Jared’s hand, thudding to the ground in a spray of liquid.  
  
“Jensen?” The word barely made it past his lips. He was afraid to breathe for fear that Jensen wasn’t real. That he would disappear as soon as Jared moved.   
  
“In the flesh.” Jensen pushed himself off the edge of the bus and walked towards Jared. Slowly sliding his arms around him, Jared heard him whisper, “God, I’ve missed you.”  
  
That one phrase opened the floodgates. Jared wrapped himself around Jensen and buried his face in Jensen’s neck. His voice choked with tears, he gasped, “You’re real, you’re here,” over and over.  
  
“Yeah, I’m real and I’m here – and I really need to kiss you right now.” Jared felt Jensen’s hands on his face, his lips slanted against his, and lost himself in the sensation he never thought he’d feel again.  
  
He let Jensen take control, reveling in the fact that he was  _here._  He opened up for him, Jensen’s mouth sucking his lower lip, teeth grazing, nipping, coaxing Jared’s tongue to dance.   
  
His taste – whiskey smooth, overlaid with the essence that was purely Jensen. Jared moaned as he molded their bodies closer. Breaking away, he placed kisses over Jensen’s eyes, his cheeks, before resting their foreheads together.  
  
“How?” he whispered.   
  
“Chris found a way,” Jensen said simply.  
  
“When – when did you get here?” Jared leaned back and looked at him.  
  
Jensen rubbed the back of his neck and grinned sheepishly. “Um, you know that 5.6 earthquake this morning?”  
  
“That was you?” Jared threw back his head and laughed. “Way to make an entrance.”  
  
“Tell that to the homeless man I scared the crap out of when I got here.” Jensen smiled, cupping his hand around Jared’s neck and kissing him again.  
  
Jensen’s other hand reached for the necklace Jared was wearing. “You kept it,” he whispered in between kisses.  
  
“Always.” Jared captured Jensen’s mouth, encouraging him to take the kiss deeper.  
  
Jared leaned into Jensen, lazily swirling his tongue around Jensen’s when a thought struck him. Pulling back, he looked at Jensen. “Wait, how did you know where to find me?”   
  
“Remember the night in the bar when you showed me Misha’s herbal energy drink can?” Jared nodded. “I figured if anyone knew where you were, it’d be him. So I went to the nearest store, told them I was new in town and lost my phone, gave them the name of the company and called Misha.”  
  
“You called Misha…” Jared was floored.  
  
“Yes, he did.” Jared whirled around that the sound of Misha’s voice and saw his friends standing there with broad grins on their faces. “Welcome to the secret project, Jared.”  
  
“Huh?” Jared was at a total loss as to what Misha meant.  
  
“The secret project was you. I had a feeling that your business with Jensen wasn’t done and I always believed he’d made it through the portal, despite what it might have looked like.” Misha reached down to pet Harley. “I left specific instructions that if a Jensen Ackles called that they were to patch him through to me no matter where I was.”  
  
“So when I called, they put me through to Misha and he sent a car to get me.” Jensen’s fingers linked with Jared’s. “Brought me here.”  
  
Jared’s eyes welled up with tears as he reached out to hug his friend. “Thank you, Misha.” Turning back to Jensen, he placed a soft kiss to his temple. Then asked the question that he was afraid to hear the answer to.  
  
“So how long can you stay this time?”   
  
“This time?” Jensen’s brow furrowed. “Jared, I’m not going back. I’m here for good.”  
  
“Wait. I thought it was dangerous for you to be here.” Jared shook his head, confused at Jensen’s words.  
  
“Not anymore.” Jensen was practically bouncing. “Steve figured out that the timepiece itself was creating the anomalies that caused the physical damage to the test animals. As long as the traveler didn’t have the timepiece they wouldn’t experience the damage.” He smiled. “So Chris opened up a portal, I put in my resignation, and came here.”  
  
Jensen leaned in to Jared and kissed his jawline. “I’m here for good, Jared,” he said again.  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Really. And I’m going to need someone to show me around. Oh, and a job.” Jensen chuckled. “I’m kind of unemployed.”  
  
“I can help with that.” Misha’s voice cut in. “I need a head of security and I’ve heard you’re good with laser guns. It’s yours if you want it.”  
  
“Can I think about it?” Jensen leaned in to Jared. “Right now I just want to go home.”  
  
Home – Jared realized Jensen was talking about his home.  _Their_  home now. He smiled and hugged Jensen.  
  
“Yeah, I think we can make that happen.”  


 

@*@*@*@*@

  
  
Neither men saw the figure watching them from the forests edge.  
  
He hissed in anger, hands clenched in fists as he observed them embrace.   
  
"Well, well, well, Commander, looks like you managed to find your way back after all." Unconsciously, Sheppard stroked the jagged scar that lined the left side of his face.   
  
"What a shame your reunion will be so terribly short. But I've been patient. It'll just make the end so very much sweeter."  
  
He slipped back into the shadows.   


 

_Fin…?_


End file.
